


An Arc's Heir

by ManOfBlue



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfBlue/pseuds/ManOfBlue
Summary: Jonathan Arc visits Beacon with grim news. Jaune must now leave his friends and chosen family and have an heir before the Arc line is extinguished. Pyrrha, determined not to lose her beloved, hatches a plan to give Jaune an heir from her own loins, however, the other girls at Beacon hatch plans similar to her own. Pure Unadulterated Smut and Harems
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Everyone, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm morning at Beacon Academy when the event that would change their lives forever happened.  
In her 2 years at Beacon, Pyrrha always made sure to awake first, at 7 in the morning. She rose from her bed carefully, and looked to the side, towards her team, her family.  
  
Ren and Nora were cuddled together, like always. While Nora was a chaotic mess of limbs, Ren slept like a log, unmoving and faceup. Their beds were closest to each other (Nora insisted) so it was easy for her to jump over to Ren's bed.

Pyrrha smiled at her surrogate siblings, warmth spreading through her chest. Her green eyes darted to the sleeping form of her love. He was sleeping quietly, his head buried in his pillow while he gently snored. Pyrrha walked to his bed, which was left of hers, and gently played with his messy blond locks.

2 years ago she got a family of her own, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  
 _I wish this moment lasts forever._ Pyrrha thought. She remembered how alone she was before coming to Beacon. After her father's death, she had poured every fiber of her being into being the strongest, the best huntress in the world, to protect her single mother.

While she herself does not regret the loneliness that came with becoming a strong huntress, she nevertheless found herself thinking about those lonely days. A bright memory of last year changed her retrospective mood.  
It was the dance, it was the first time Pyrrha had ever danced with friends. It was the first time a boy held her in his arms as they danced all night.   
  
It was the night Pyrrha realized she loved Jaune Arc.

The boy had been her saviour. The knight that had saved her from that horrible pain of isolation, of loneliness. The boy that had shown her that she alone was the master of her destiny, and that someone can only truly become strong by having precious people to care for and protect.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune murmured, slowly opening his eyes to the morning sunlight.  
  
"Hello Jaune." Pyrrha beamed at him. Her good mood evident.  
  
Jaune laughed.  
"Someone's in a good mood today." He said. "Anything that your fearless leader should know about?"  
  
"I'm feeling...thoughtful today." Pyrrha answered him. "I'm thinking about what has led me to this path, what has led me to y-you. I wouldn't trade what I have now for anything" She stuttered the last part, cheeks red.  
  
Jaune blushed too, and chuckled with humor. "I wouldn't either, Pyr. I'm so glad you became my partner."

They held a longing gaze between themselves for a little bit, and slowly they inched forward. Pyrrha was freaking out inside. _Is this it?_ she thought in a frenzy.

_Ring!_ Jaune's scroll rung.

_Gods damnit!_ Pyrrha screamed internally as Jaune checked his scroll.  
"Oh" Jaune said, his face twisting into worry  
"What's wrong? What is it Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, worried as well.  
"My Father is coming to Beacon. It's an Arc family emergency." Jaune said grimly.

  
The cafeteria was halfway full when JNPR entered to break their fasts. The scent of fried bacon and eggs wafted through Pyrrha's nostrils as they entered side by side, Nora busily talking about another one of her dreams.  
Pyrrha hated to tune her out, but found herself without a choice, as her attention was focused on her blonde leader. He walked slowly, his eyes downcast and his expression conflicted.  
Pyrrha knew the reason why of course. Jaune and his father shared a very strong bond, that was strained when Jaune left to Beacon, against the wishes of his father. They had argued and their relationship suffered for it.

"What's eating Jaune?" Ren asked from Pyrrha's right side.  
Pyrrha sighed, Ren had always been very emotionally intelligent and knew how to read the emotions of others.

"His father is coming here, apparently it's a big family emergency."  
Ren nodded.

"I haven't seen any reports of White Fang attacks or anything of the sort at Jaune's home of Arcadia, so I don't think he wants our leader to go to war or something." Ren chuckled.  
Pyrrha's back ran cold. While Ren knew how to read people's emotions, his sense of humor left much to be desired.

"Ren!" Pyrrha hissed. "Jaune is _not_ going to war."  
Ren simply shrugged. "I just wanted to leave out the possibility that this family visit could endanger our leader."

Pyrrha sighed again while Ren continued.  
"And even if he went to war to protect Arcadia, like all Arcs have done for thousands of years, we-"  
"We would go too. JNPR stays together." Pyrrha finished for him.  
Ren nodded. "JNPR stays together."

As they sat at their usual table, team RWBY stopped their conversations to greet them.  
Pyrrha smiled again. While JNPR was her family in all but blood, RWBY were her very precious friends.

"And then we blew it up!" Nora finished her dream story as Yang listened in, clearly invested.  
"But where did ya get all that explosive ammo though?" The blonde brawler asked. "You didn't mention that part."  
Nora laugher. "I took some from my home in my pockets silly."  
Weiss grinned sarcastically. "I don't think your pockets could fit that many bombs Nora."

"Jaune? What's wrong?" Fellow leader Ruby asked her best friend (and crush)  
Jaune sighed. "Its nothing guys. My father texted me this morning. He's on his way here. He wants to talk to me about something important."

"Something?" Asked Blake.  
"He didn't say." Jaune shrugged. "But he said it's very important."

Team RWBY cringed slightly. They all knew Jaune's troubled history with his father, the lord Jonathan Arc.

"Whatever it is that Lord Arc wants to tell you, you should listen to him Jaune. I know your relationship is…troubled, but he's your father." Weiss said, smiling softly at Jaune.

Their conversation was interrupted when the sound of the PA system cut through it.

" _Mr. Jaune Arc, please present yourself at airship dock 12, you have a visitor."_

Jaune grit his teeth. "Time to face the music."  
Everyone in the table tensed slightly, however it was Blake that took the initiative.

"We'll go with you." Blake added. "Moral support."  
Jaune grinned at her and at his friends. "You guys…"

"Shush mister!" Weiss said. "Don't think for a second that you have to do this alone."  
Jaune nodded, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

They all rose from their seats, and headed to the airship docks.  
Pyrrha couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. It was her warrior instinct. She shuddered, but kept walking with her friends and family.

  
After a very tense reunion. The party of students plus Lord Arc made their way to JNPR's dorm room. Pyrrha had never seen Jonathan Arc in person, but Jaune had shown her many different family pictures and protraits.  
The man was stout and well built, sporting a blonde beard and short, militaristic hair. He was dressed in a fine velvet business vest and shirt with tie, with the Arc insignia emblazoned proudly on his chest. The man had offered small greetings to Pyrrha and her friends.

They reached the dorm room in utter silence, the atmosphere tense between the two Arc men.  
Jaune was the first to break the ice, as they all took a seat. Jonathan Arc's eyes were firmly on Pyrrha and her friends as they all took their seats, their evident refusal to leave Jaune alone showing.

"Father, I-" He said.  
But the man was faster, he lept from his seat and embraced his son in his big arms.  
"My son." He said, his voice cracking. "Son. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

Jaune's breath hitched and he returned the hug.  
"Took the words out of my mouth old man." he chuckled.

The two Arc men parted, their eyes bright with tears, and they laughed heartily.  
Jonathan Arc took his attention away from his son to address the other people present.

"We didn't have enough time in the docks. Son, would you present to me your team?"  
Jaune smiled at his father.  
"Of course father." Jaune said, his hand motioning to Pyrrha. "This is Pyrrha Nikos. She's my partner."

Pyrrha rose to her feet and quickly offered her hand to the big blonde man.  
"It's a pleasure sir. Jaune talks about you all the time." She said.

Jonathan Arc laughed heartily. "Well met young Nikos. My son talks about you all the time. His mother thinks you the next lady Arc." He clasped her hand and shook it firmly. Pyrrha blushed furiously.

Jaune coughed awkwardly and turned to the rest of his team. "This is Lie Ren and his partner, Nora Valkyrie."  
The elder Arc took both of their outstretched hands and shook them vigourously.  
"Well met, well met. You all look like formidable hunters. I am grateful you have taken care of my son all this time." He said.

Nora and Ren both bowed with respect. "It was our pleasure, Lord Arc. Jaune is a dear friend of ours. He's like our brother" Ren said.

Jonathan shook his head and laughed once more. "None of that Lord Arc for my son's chosen family. You can call me Jonathan or Uncle Jon if you like." He said.

Jaune turned to the women of team RWBY  
"And this is team RWBY, our sister team. The red and yellow girls are Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, they are sisters. Next to them is Weiss Schnee, and finally Blake Belladonna."

Jonathan shook all their hands and even laughed when he felt Yang's strong grip.  
"Well met , young hunters. I also thank you for taking care of my son. The Arc family is in your debt."

Weiss bowed. "As my friend said. It was our pleasure, Lord Arc. Jaune is a brilliant man and a tested battle commander. His strategies have saved us multiple times. We wouldn't be here without him."

Jonathan clasped his son on the shoulder in pride. "That's my son!"

Jaune was positively beaming. Pyrrha couldn't be happier for him. All his life he wanted to prove himself to his father.

Jonathan turned serious as he turned to Jaune.

"To business then, son. And you too, young hunters, as what I'm about to say concerns all of you, as my son's chosen family and friends. I owe it to you to tell you aswell."

"Tell us what? Father?"

Jonathan took a long breath.  
"I'm dying, son."

The world froze. Jaune stood still, his face shifting through many emotions.  
"What? Father? You're dying?"

Jonathan nodded grimly. "Aura deficiency due to my repeated use of our family semblance of copying. I don't have long to live my son. The doctors at Arcadia determined I shall lie dead at the end of the year."

Everyone's eyes widened like saucers.

"Father…No. You cant die!" Jaune almost sobbed at his father.

"It warms my heart to see you prospering here, to see the many loyal friends you have gotten, and I hate myself for this, but you know what you have to do, son."

Jaune nodded, the tears running down his cheeks.  
"I'm the last male Arc alive. I need to have an heir."

Pyrrha froze.  
"A-An h-heir? Surely Jaune is too young?" She said meekly.

Jonathan only grimaced at himself. "After my death, Jaune will be the last male Arc, and if he were to fall on battle, our line would be lost. Thousands of years of Arc warriors snuffed out. The line must continue."

"I tried to have a male son for years, and while I love all of my children, our family needed a male heir to survive. That's why I didn't want you to come here Jaune. At first it was about the line, about preserving the Arc family, but suddenly it hit me, becoming a huntsman is not all heroics."

Jaune frowned and looked down at his feet angrily. "I know that! I know that, but it's still my dream! Do you know how much it hurt me when you said I couldn't become a huntsman?"

Jonathan grimaced. "A father should never bury his son. The line must continue. I love you son, and one day, when you have sons of your own, and understand the weight of the Arc legacy, you will understand me. But now, you need an heir, and soon. I'm sorry son, but you cannot remain in this place."

The second the words left his mouth, the room exploded in heated arguments. Yand and Weiss quickly rose to their feet and tried to convince Lord Arc to no avail, while Blake was busy comforting the young Rose.

Nora was on the verge of tears, while Ren gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists, as another family was ripped from him and he was helpless to stop it.

Pyrrha had frozen. She sat, staring at the ground in shock.  
 _No…_ She wanted to wail. _Please don't take him away…  
_  
Jonathan raised his hands and quickly shot down all arguments from Weiss and Yang.  
"I owed it to you all to tell you this, young hunters." Jonathan turned to his son. "Jaune. I will allow you to stay here for a day, and then we will return to Arcadia. I will find you a suitable wife, that much I owe you."

Jaune simply nodded.  
"I understand father." He said.

"Jaune no!" Ruby wailed. "Please don't go!"

Jaune smiled at his friends weakly. "My father speaks harshly but truly. I have a duty guys. I-I'm so sorry..."  
The young man bolted through the door, his locks obscuring his anguished face.

Pyrrha saw Jaune leave the room with a pit in her stomach. She felt empty, like someone had ripped apart her dreams. However, a part of her resisted this turn of events.

_If I don't do nothing, then Jaune will leave us forever. He will marry some lord's daughter and we will never see him again. I will lose him forever…._

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed with newfound determination as she grit her teeth.  
 _No! Never!_

"He must probably hate me, as do you all, but please try to understand, our family is at risk." Jonathan Arc said, his voice sad and regretful.

Pyrrha stood, her gaze hardened.  
"Lord Arc. I have a proposition." She said.

Jonathan rose an eyebrow at her but motioned her to continue.

"I will do it. I will become Lady Arc and bear Jaune's children."

Jonathan studied her for a moment. Behind her, the rest of team RWBY had abandoned their sad stupor and now sported faces of utter bewilderment.

_"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"_ Screeched Weiss.

"I do not want for my son to hate me. I do not want to ruin his dreams, but duty compels me. I accept your proposition, Miss Nikos. However, think about what you'd be giving up for him."

"I don't care." She gritted out. "I love Jaune. I won't let him leave us."

Jonathan's laugh boomed throughout the room. He patted the young Nikos in the shoulder.

"Well said, daughter in-law. Well said. I admire your determination. I accept your proposition." Jonathan nodded at her in pride. "My son definitely has good taste in women. Make him happy, is all I ask you."

Pyrrha smiled at the big man and nodded. "I promise."


	2. Great Council

The room was a chaotic mess as the women of Team RWBY and JNPR argued and discussed the issue at hand. Joining them, Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai argued too.

"Order!" Nora yelled, using her wooden hammer toy to hit a thick, leatherbound book. "Order I say!"

Cinder was the first to talk, her eyes narrowing at the red haired Spartan. "We all signed a treaty of non interference Nikos." She growled. "And you ignored that treaty to finally make Jaune yours. You truly have no honor."

"He was going to be taken away! I didn't have any choice in the matter!" Pyrrha almost shouted, exacerbated.

"This is unfair for all of us who were pinning for Jaune." Said Emerald. "We all agreed to not interfere with each other! I demand that the agreement with Lord Arc be changed, so that Cinder and I become Ladies Arc instead of Nikos."

Cinder nodded smugly. "Arcadia has laws that protect these sorts of non-traditional unions. And besides, I think Lord Arc would very much agree that 2 young and fertile huntresses are better than one."

"Now hold on there!" Weiss screeched at them. "You criminals! Maybe Headmaster Ozpin pardoned you for helping against the Fang last year but we still remember how you were planning on destroying our home! Maybe Jaune is quick to forget you all but not us!"

"What plans we had made for the destruction of Beacon are irrelevant." Cinder said. "It was because of him that we turned our cloaks on Salem. This is a matter of a woman's heart. Tell me, why is Nikos entitled to Jaune's love but not us? We who defected to save thousands of lives. Or even you? Why is she allowed to keep that deal with the Arc family, when anyone here is just as worthy?"

Pyrrha grit her teeth but said nothing.

"We all love Jaune." Blake said, resolute. "We all love the same dorky lovable goofball that saved all of us in one way or another. Isn't that the reason we are here today? To discuss a solution to this problem?"

All the girls nodded.

"I think P-money did good. If she hadn't made that deal with Lord Arc then Jaune would've left and married some floozy highborn lady. Can you imagine that? Atleast Jaune knows us, and he loves us, as he likes to say often." Said Yang.

"Still." Ruby said. "Pyrrha has crushed all our hearts with her good intentions."

Pyrrha cringed slightly. She considered Ruby one of her best friends, her fellow redhead. To see her this sad and empty made her feel an anguish she had never felt before.

"I understand." Said Pyrrha. "I won't regret what I did. Jaune was going to leave us, I nipped that in the bud. But I'm sure you all think I backstabbed you."

Murmurs and nods filled the room.

"Then how about this." Pyrrha said. "Arcadia has laws that protect these sorts of polyamorous unions, correct? After I ensure that our beloved does not leave us forever, then I wont object if any of you decide to enter our relationship. You heard Lord Arc clearly, Jaune needs heirs, I think he would be delighted to see these many women fighting over the chance of bearing the next generation of Arc warriors. However, Jaune must agree to this as well. We cannot force him,"

Cinder hummed deep in thought and nodded. "A good plan. However, must I ask why must you be the first to take our beloved to bed?"

"It has to be Pyrrha." Said Blake. "That was the agreement. Pyrrha is to bear Jaune's heirs. After she does the deed then we all move in."

Ruby nodded. "It's a good plan. However, we need to organize this."

"We won't get anywhere if we all decide our turns come before each other's. We need to determine our turns after Pyrrha's randomly, so there's no complaints." Said Blake.

"How about we roll dice for it?" Said Yang. "Like Caverns and Grimms yknow?"

The women in the room all nodded and rolled dice to determine the order of their confessions of love. Cheers and boos echoed in the room as the order of confessions was soon established.  
Pyrrha would naturally go first, then Cinder, then Blake, then Yang and Ruby, then Emerald and finally Weiss.

"Why am I the last one?" groaned Weiss in dismay.

"Probably karma" Yang muttered.

"Then it is decided. You will all confess your love to Jaune, and if he accepts you, you shall all become Ladies of Arc and bear him many children." Said Nora. "I call this great council finished!"

They all nodded, their gazes hardened.


	3. Breed The Spartan

After talking to Blake about how to best make this night the best night in Jaune's life, Pyrrha Nikos moved through campus like a woman on a mission.

Just breathe. She thought. Just don't freak out or do anything awkward and it'll all go fine.

As she reached the closed door of the JNPR dorm, Pyrrha exhaled and entered, steeling her resolve.  
The light of the broken moon entered the room from the window as Pyrrha laid her emerald eyes on the object of her love and devotion. He was cradling his head on his hands, a half packed travel pack laying on his bed as he softly whimpered, his heart obviously broken.

Don't worry Jaune. Pyrrha thought, her resolve never faltering. I won't let you leave us.

"Jaune." She said, injecting as much concern and love into her words.

Jaune flinched, clearly startled, he turned to her and smiled weakly.  
"Pyr. I'm sorry. I'm such a waste of time aren't I? You worked overtime just to train me and now I'm throwing it all away…."

Pyrrha moved as fast as a huntress of her caliber did, and embraced her beloved in her arms.  
"Never say that. Jaune. I won't let you leave us. I swear it."

Jaune paused as he sinked deeper into the embrace.  
"There's nothing you can do Pyr. My father was clear. I need to go…It's my duty."

Pyrrha planted a kiss on his brow before he could continue.  
"I have done something about it already. Jaune. I talked with your father."

Jaune stirred and looked her in the eyes. Blue met emerald.  
"You talked with him? What did you say?" He asked her.

"I told him the truth. I told him I love you." She said, her voice having found courage beyond words.

Jaune forze as his eyes widened. "You love me? L-Like f-family right?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "I love you like a woman loves a man. I have loved you for so long. But I was afraid you would reject me."

Jaune was at a loss for words.  
"I have always l-loved you too. But I always thought you were too good for me…" he said.

Pyrrha placed another kiss on his brow and looked at him straight in the eyes.  
"No. You are my savior. You saved me from the pain of isolation. You gave me so much, a family, friends, a home… I love you, Jaune Arc, so very much." She said

"I love you too Pyr, so much. And I'm so sorry I have to leave you, to marry some girl I don't know." He gritted out in sadness.

Pyrrha was happy beyond words.  
He loves me! She happily sang inside her head He loves me!

The redhead slowly rose to her feet, her eyes firmly planted on Jaune's.  
"You don't have to marry some girl you never knew, Jaune." She purred, her cheeks red.  
She disrobed herself as Blake had taught her, starting with the blouse of her uniform, undoing the buttons slowly and methodically, as Jaune watched her with wide eyes.

"Pyrrha, wha-"

"I'm yours. You will do your duty with me. If you will have me." She whispered to his ear, huskily.

Blue eyes widened to the glorious sight. Two breasts, uncovered and free. The nipples pink and erect. The neckline and breasts of Pyrrha Nikos were standing bare for him to see.

"Pyrrha-"  
The Spartan continued, slowly taking off her stockings, undoing her skirt and carefully sliding off her panties to her ankles.

She was bare for him. Clad in her birthday suit. Pyrrha Nikos was a statue sculpted by the gods themselves. Jaune's eyes trailed from the mouthwatering pair of breasts to her cut belly and the curve of her derriere, the sight was almost too much for him.

His eyes trailed downwards and his breath hitched and he almost fainted. Pyrrha's face reddened as her hair when she noticed the place his gaze was lingering on.  
Above her womb, an intricate design could be seen. A heart with two wings on either side, and inside it.

"Gods." Jaune sighed, aroused.

Inside the heart was his very own sigil, the dual moons of the Arcs greeted his eyes in an erotic display.

"I am yours Jaune." Pyrrha hushed to him, slowly guiding his hand to rest on her womb, the heat of her skin driving him insane. "Please breed me…."

Jaune lost all control.  
With an herculean feat of strength, he threw Pyrrha gently onto his bed and began to ravage her body. His lips found her left nipple, erect and in attention, and sucked on it needy.

"Fua…..ha…ah."  
Pyrrha's moans were erotic, like magic, making him go forward.  
His hand kneaded her right flesh, the rough yet gentle hand squeezing in a way that sent waves of pleasure down Pyrrha's spine.

"Mmmm! Ah ah."

Their mouths met, and they kissed.  
My first kiss Pyrrha though happily, as their tongues battled for supremacy.

"Muah. Jaune, I love you…"

Jaune's hand abandoned the ministrations of her breast to wander downward, until his fingers met the lips of her sex.

"You're soaking, Pyr." He said to her, his hot breath feeling amazing on her skin.

With another feat of strength, Jaune laid Pyrrha down on his back as he made his way back down her body. He stopped at her womb mark and let out a deep chuckle.  
"So damn sexy…" he muttered, running his fingers above her womb, making her skin tinglish.

"B-Blake said you would love it." Pyrrha moaned.

Jaune smiled at his beloved. "Of course that pervert cat had something to do with this.."  
He kissed along her navel, to her womb and pelvic region, until his lips finally found his mark, between her legs.

"J-Jaune…."  
"I want to taste you, Pyr." He whispered to her huskily.

His lips kissed her womanhood.

Pyrrha moaned.

"Ahhhh!"

He left kisses all around her sex, his tongue exploring depths of her no one had ever explored before.  
"J-Jaune…." The Spartan moaned. The pleasure unlike anything she had ever experienced.  
The blond man slowly spread her womanhood with his thumbs, delighting at the pink flesh beneath.

"Tasty." He moaned.

His tongue entered her.

"Fua. Haaaa ahhh. Jaune… I'm close…Something is coming." Pyrrha moaned, her breaths labored and her tone lustful.

Jaune quickened his pace, eating away at her until she-

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Pyrrha came.

Her legs quivered roughly as she arched her back. Her first orgasm ripping through her body like a wave of ecstatic lightning.

"Fuaaa fuaaa haaa" She quickly caught her breath, as Jaune admired the sweaty and erotic view of Pyrrha Nikos, her nether region drenched, her legs quivering because of her orgasm.

Pyrrha recovered quickly, and went to her knees swiftly. Her hands toying with her lover's zipper.

"Pyrrha." Jaune moaned. "You don't have to force yourself if you don't-"

"I want this." Pyrrha moaned. "I want to see you."

She did away at his pants, just like Blake had instructed her how to.  
She deftly removed his boxers and-

So this….is a man's cock She thought as she bit her lip.

He was standing at 18cm of length. His manhood erect and throbbing. Veins wrapped around the sides of his thick trunk as the red head dripped with excitement.

Pyrrha giggled innocently, and kissed the tip.

"Ah fuck." Jaune moaned.

The redhead quickly kissed all around the trunk, the musk and scent of her lover driving her mad with lust. Her hand expertly caressing his cock as her kisses became more and more wet and lustful. Her free hand quickly found his sack, and she hummed as she carefully kneaded her lover's balls.

This is my man's cock. She thought huskily as the warm cock rested on her face. All for me…..

She quickly opened her mouth to invite the cockhead in, her emerald eyes never once leaving his blue ones.  
Jaune was in heaven. If you had told him that morning that Pyrrha Nikos would offer herself to him to be bred, he would've laughed in your face. But now Pyrrha Nikos herself was sucking on his cock, her innocent lips quietly slurping as she hummed an erotic tune.

Jaune's hand went to pet her red hair that he loved so much as she bobbed her head up and down in delight.  
"Good girl.." He moaned. "What a good girl.."

Pyrrha's gut burned with lust and a need to be bred. Her instincts wanted to consummate.

"Pyrrha-" Jaune moaned, his teeth grit. "I'm close."

Pyrrha stopped immediately. She rose to her feet and embraced her lover again, the feeling of his erect cock against her navel intoxicating.

"Please." She moaned.

Jaune kissed her lips once again, as Pyrrha raised her leg and gently laid back on the bed once more. She opened her legs for him, and with her thumbs, opened her womanhood for him to see.  
"Please breed me."

His cock was upon her entrance in a second.

Jaune paused, and looked at her.

Pyrrha nodded.

"Please."

That's all she had to say. Slowly but surely, he entered her.

Pyrrha felt him enter her, inch by inch, the veins of his cock digging her out so deliciously.  
"Ah. Mmm so big"

With a final thrust, he buried himself deep inside her. The head of her cock kissing her womb. Pyrrha dug her nails on her lover's back as she adjusted herself to these new sensations.

"Does it hurt?" Jaune asked

"No." Pyrrha said, pecking him on the lips. "Make love to me."

"As my lady commands."

He thrusted, at first gently, steady.

"Mmm" the champion moaned.

His thrusts became rough, rough, hard and so so good. Pyrrha almost fainted as the tempo of their lovemaking increased. Jaune pumped into his champion with reckless abandon, his body starved of the pleasures of her flesh. His weight was upon her as she felt his cock enter her, up to her womb.

"Ah ah ah ah ah… Oh! Oh!"

Her moans became guttural, animalistic. Her nails scratching at his back and drawing blood. Jaune didn't seem to mind though, continuing to pound at her.

"So good!" Pyrrha moaned, confident her moans could be heard inside team RWBY's dorm room. "Oh fuck me, please fuck me, oh! Mmmmm."

"I can't belive my partner has such a dirty mouth." Jaune moaned as he kept his merciless assault.

"Ah please fuck me ah! Breed me! Ah!" Pyrrha moaned, completely lost in the pleasure.

Jaune quickly shifted position, his legs positioning on her hips as he entered her like a piston.  
"Ah!" Pyrrha quickly realized this position.

T-the mating press Pyrrha thought widldly as her thoughts were sent into disarray by her partner's thrusts.  
"Mmm please fuck me! Fuck me rough Jaune! Fuck me.."

"I'm going to impregnate you, Pyr. Do you want that? To carry my child?" He whispered lustfully to her ear, driving her to an orgasm.

"Aaaaaah" She moaned as her legs trembled. "Yes! Please breed me! I want to be pregnant! With your child!."  
Jaune thrust himself as deep as he could, and came.

His seed entered her womb and filled it within seconds.

"Oh! Ahhhh. Mmmmmmm" Pyrrha moaned. "I love you! Jaune I love you!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune moaned as he came once again.

Pyrrha's face was red from exhaustion. Her breasts freely swayed as she struggled to catch her breath.  
Jaune removed from inside her slowly, as his cock exited her, his seed came spilling out.

Her pussy was a mess. Her hole was stretched and throbbing as her lover's seed spilled. Jaune's taut form above her.

Pyrrha moved her head close to her lover's cock, and with delight, began to suck and lick the appendage.

"It's my duty as your woman to clean you, my love." Pyrrha said, moaning each word as she continued to run her tongue below her lover's cock.

"Pyrrha! I'm-"

She sucked on it harder, bobbing her head up and down as he came, his seed filling her mouth.  
Pyrrha's eyes met Jaune's as she opened her mouth.

Resting above her tongue, was his seed, still warm from the source. Pyrrha smiled as she showed him this, and swallowed.

"Mmm" She moaned. "Thank you for the treat."

They both collapsed on the bed. Pulling the covers, Jaune snuggled close to his partner.

"Wow." The both said at once.  
and then they laughed, heartily.

"I love you Pyr." Jaune said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Me too. Jaune." She yawned, her body having caught up with her. "I wuv you.."  
The two lovers drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


	4. Breed The Half-Maiden

She remembered the fire.  
The way the fire licked at her skin, the pure feeling of despair that assaulted her very soul.

"Ah, this dream again.." She thought.

She remembered the way her father brought her to her feet and told her to run. She remembered her legs carrying her towards the outer edges of the town, her body running on adrenaline. She remembered the way her father held the line, allowing for her escape.

She remembered the loud bark of her father's shotgun, and the hollowness that she felt when the thundering shots suddenly stopped.

But she couldn't turn back. She wouldn't.  
To turn back would've meant death back then.

In a morbid way, Cinder wished she had turned back, to die with her family.  
She had told herself that there was no use crying over the past, her past identity had been burned to a crisp, a figurative sacrifice for a new existence.

Thus, she became "Cinder"

The scenery of her dream changed. The brick and mortar of her burning hometown replaced with the smooth stone of castle walls, ancient, unbent by time.  
She found herself on her knees, her head bowed low to what she believed back then was a goddess.

"You desire power, do you not?" The ashen skinned woman had asked her.

Ella Wood had never once cared about power, or how to attain it, she was a simple rustic girl, a crofter´s daughter.  
But she was long dead.

"Yes." She heard herself reply. Power, power power

The pale woman smirked at her.  
"Good." She said. "We will begin your training tomorrow. I have great hopes for you Cinder. Don't disappoint me.

She told herself she wouldn't. She needed to survive, the only way to do so was with power.  
The sort of overwhelming power that would ensure no one could touch her.

In retrospect, Cinder thought that pledging herself to the literal queen of Grimm made a mockery of her dead family, which died at the hands of Grimm. The Cinder of the past had her psyche broken, so even if she reached that conclusion, that fundamental contradiction in her motives, she would've still pledged herself to Salem.

To turn back meant death, after all.

"You don't really know how to?"  
The question was aimed at her, Cinder felt as she was a passenger in her own body as she relived her memories.

Cinder felt herself almost snarl. "It wasn't a priority to learn then. It's not a priority to learn now. We are studying to be huntsmen are we not? Why waste time on useless pursuits of trivial knowledge?"

The blonde man laughed, instead of taking offence. "That's not really a way to live, is it?" His blue eyes meeting her amber ones. "Just because we are dedicating our lives to being huntsmen doesn't mean we cant have other hobbies or dreams beside that."  
The blonde man continued mixing the bowl of dough on his hands, humming a tune while doing so.

"In the end, these little useless pursuits keep us human" He said, matter of factly. "If we just dedicated every fiber of our being to something without the desire to experience new things, then we're just like robots." He laughed. "Now that you're here, mind helping me out? I need some baking soda, its on the upper cabinet, to your right."

Cinder almost scoffed at the ridiculous man. Who was he to command her? He was just a worthless, _weak_ worm.  
Yet she reached for the cabinet all the same.

_I always wanted to learn how to bake._ The voice in her head said.  
Cinder wanted to laugh at her. The owner of that voice had been long dead, yet her damn presence lingered on the depths of Cinder's mind.

In the end, Cinder had stayed with the blonde man, trying her hand at baking. If someone had seen her like that, wearing an apron while the young blonde directed her and taught her how to bake pastry, she might have just arranged for an assassination.

But the experience had left something wonderful yet absolutely frightening at the same time.  
Butterflies in her stomach.

Cinder refused to admit that her infiltration of Beacon had been...fun. It had been the first time she had ever felt anything other than that fiery rage that threatened to consume her very being, that horrible thirst for power that had surely driven her mad.

She felt human here.  
It was all thanks to that man, the Arc.

She maintained contact with him after their run in at the dorm kitchens. She told herself that she was using him to get close to his partner, the Invincible Girl. And once his purpose was over, he wouldn't have any value to her. Once the Fang attacked Beacon, and the Fall started, his life would've been forfeit.

The thought of the man, bleeding out and dying, had turned her stomach into agonizing knots.  
This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to-

_Fool_. Ella sneered at her. _You must know by know right?  
_ Cinder wanted that voice in her head to be a physical being, so she could throttle her to death.

Yes, to admit it meant death. the death of Cinder and her revival. Like a phoenix, Cinder Fall would die, and from her ashes Ella would be reborn. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let herself be replaced by her. She was a pitiful existence, more concerned with flowers and singing, of fairy tales and heroes. She had been _weak_.

She had been Ella once, and to return to being her would be to admit that she had been _wrong_.  
Her scroll rang, and she saw the text on the glass screen. Her breath hitched.

**Arc: Team busy, Nora on detention. Broke some tables after a scuffle with some randos. LMAO. Pyrrha and Ren keeping her company. Wanna hang out?**

She quickly typed a response.

**Cinder: Sure.**

Cinder told herself that it was all a part of her plan. To turn back meant death.

The Fang had attacked prematurely. Maybe her mistress sensed her distress and conflicting ideologies, or maybe the remaining members of her inner circle had advised to throw caution to the wind. Maybe Ozpin hadn't been such a fool and planned to move the maiden, maybe those plans were leaked. Too many maybes.  
Cinder gritted her teeth as she ordered her team, underlings really, to help out with the defense.

They both saw her with wide eyes and confused stares. She passed it off as the Fang not following orders, that it would be more productive to gain trust with Ozpin by proving themselves rather than attacking him head on.  
All lies of course.

She ordered them to fight to the death, to secure the wounded students and completely eliminate the offending Fang. Mercury had complied out of fear, and Emerald out of understanding. Her eyes had a knowing look to them.

She ran towards her goal, the sounds of battle reverberating all around her.

"We must secure Miss Nikos into the pod, quickly! Mr. Arc, help me with the bindings!"

The old man said roughly , as the party of three dabbled in technology this world had no place for.  
It was a sacrilege of a machine, to absorb the very essence of a soul and transfer it to another. The agonizing pain of feeling a foreign entity violate your very being, was cruelty of the highest order.

She took aim with her bow. It would've been easy. To pierce the dying woman's heart with her arrow, and to win back the power she desperately craved.  
But things were different.

"What is this machine?" The blonde man asked, his face gritted out in anguish. "What are you doing to Pyrrha?"

He wasn't supposed to be here.  
He wasn't supposed to be here.  
He wasn't supposed to be here.

_Just give in, Cinder.  
_ "You shut up!" She bellowed, earning the attention of the two men in the room, and the young redhead in the pod.

"Cinder?" The way his eyes roamed to her drawn weapon, the clear face of denial of her betrayal, felt like a cold dagger in her breast. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Arc, get back." The old man said, his eyes fixed on her weapon.

"You weren't supposed to be here." Cinder said. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Cinder." Jaune said, "Whatever it is that you're planning on doing, you can stop." He pleaded with her. "You can stop. It's not too late."

"She is one of hers" Ozpin spat out. "It is pointless to try and convince her otherwise. She's here to kill Amber and steal the power."  
His blue eyes widened in shock, but he frowned in resolute denial.

"That can't be all there was to it." He said, his eyes and hers locked. "You can still turn back." He pleaded. "Stop this Cinder."

"To turn back means death!" She barked. "It is too late, Jaune. Now move, or I'll shoot this arrow right into your heart and burn you to ashes."

_You already know it. You should just accept it, for both our sakes._

"And you shut the hell up!" She screamed, her right hand coming up to her face, her nails digging into her scalp. "Stop talking to me!"  
"Its all your fault Jaune." She said as she leveled the bow to him. "If only you hadn't talked to me, reached out to me... If only you didn't exist I-"

He smiled. "I wont let you hurt yourself or others anymore. Remember when we met? At the kitchens? You were hurting so much inside, everyone was blind to it but I could see. Doing this is torturing you. Stop, please, you can always turn back."

"I'm here for the maiden." Cinder growled. "This is your last warning, Jaune. Walk away or I will end your life."

The boy smiled.  
"Go on then. I'm not leaving."

The headmaster gaped at his student. "Mr. Arc you-"

"I-" she muttered.

_You must accept it. At the very end, even after all this time..._

Cinder dropped her weapon, the bow of glass shattering as she let herself lose hold of it.

_I am you, and you are me._

She wailed as she felt the blonde man's arms wrap around her.

Cinder had grown sick of the cold and damp cell in which she had stayed for 2 weeks.

The battle for Beacon, as the tabloids had called it, was an overwhelming victory for the defenders. The Fang had been sent fleeing with their literal tails between their legs, Adam Taurus had been captured by Glynda Goodwitch, and was currently been treated on one of the Atlesian's warships.  
Apparently, Goodwitch had broken most of his bones and crippled him when she found him beating one of her students to near death.

The blonde bimbo, Cinder recalled.  
It was a miracle that both her and her feline cat partner had been alive, the bimbo had survived on account of her semblance, but the cat faunus was stabbed through the midsection and currently at the hospital.

Cinder laughed quietly at the though of the bull faunus. They said he would never walk again, that his spine had been snapped clean in two after an enraged Goodwitch had flung him around like a pinball with her telekinesis.

She, on the other hand, had definitely gotten off easy.  
If easy meant being hauled off to a high security prison to rot for the rest of her days, or being thrown into that awful machine and having her soul sucked out of her.

Her cell door opened, and he entered.  
Unlike his usual Beacon uniform or his baggy jeans and hoodie of his combat armor, he was dressed with a 3 piece suit, the jacket currently in his hands as he entered the room. His vest was a deep blue with gold accents, a metallic pin with the symbol of Arc resting on his dark tie.

"Cinder." He said, softly.

"No." Cinder said. "Not Cinder, Ella. I'm Ella."

"Ella." He said. The way her name rolled off his tongue made her feel butterflies on her stomach.

"Why are you here, Jaune?" She asked him softly.

"I'm here to get you out." He said, his tone final.

Cinder giggled.  
"Really? I thought Ironwood wanted my head."

Jaune grimaced. "He still does. But we cut a deal."

Cinder raised her eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Ozpin thinks having two half maidens instead of one is a boon. Pyr inherited the other half of the maiden's power."

"Ozpin always sees the good in people." Cinder said. "That's the first thing my mis-" She coughed. "That's the first thing my former mistress told me about him, a weakness, she said."

Jaune laughed. "He does, doesn't he? He let me enter Beacon even when he knew my transcripts were a bunch of horsehit."

"But still." Cinder continued. "How did you convince Ironwood of all people to let me go?"

Jaune grimaced. "It was tricky, lots of threats, lots of shouting. I may be a student but I'm also the Arc family's heir, and Ironwood didn't want to burn any bridges with Arcadia, especially after Salem suddenly started being more active."  
"We reached an agreement. You will work as the kingdom of Vale's maiden, alongside Pyrrha, whenever called upon, I will be your handler of sorts, to ensure your loyalty." Jaune said.

"And If I betray that good faith?" Cinder asked playfully.

"Then they catch you and your head goes on the chopping block, alongside mine."

She froze.  
"W-What?" She said as her stomach turned to ice.

"That was the compromise, I'm taking full responsibility for you. If you suddenly decide to betray the kingdom, then our lives are forfeit." Jaune said, his tone passionate as he helped her to her feet, and delicately released her from her bindings.

That very same day, Ella was released from her imprisonment. When she returned to her dorm room, she buried herself under the covers of her bed, and wept with joy.

Cinder found herself waiting outside the JNPR room, her nervousness evident by the way she fiddled with her hands.

She exhaled.  
 _This is nothing_. Cinder thought. _I'm just gonna confess to him and then rock his socks off._

_And then get pregnant._ she reminded herself.  
That quickly sobered her up.

In truth, once upon a time, a little girl named Ella had wished for a family of her own, she played house in her family's garden and wondered what it would be like to have kids of her own.

Cinder determined she wanted the same thing.  
Abandoning Salem and her stronghold on her psyche had put things into perspective for Cinder. She wanted little tykes of her own.

_Nikos did it, why can't I?_ she thought spitefully.  
Cinder still shuddered from remembering the spartan's moans. Even across the hall, inside RWBY's dorm, the spartan's pleasure had been loud enough for the girls to hear.

_"Ah please fuck me ah! Breed me! Ah!"_

The way the Nikos girl had screamed made everyone in that room shudder with anticipation.

_"Mmm please fuck me! Fuck me rough Jaune! Fuck me.."_

"Gods..." Cinder sighed. _Am I going to be like that soon?_

In truth, Cinder had no experience with these sorts of things. She had been raised by Salem after all, in a big castle on who the fuck knows where. She had been trained to deceive, to conquer with force, to kill if need be, to threaten. She hadn't been taught romance. Her seductress mask was simply a thinly veiled attempt at seeming like some experienced man eater, instead of a farm girl out of her depth.

"Shit." She cursed. While Nikos had the wisdom to consult Beacon's resident smut expert on how to best please her lover, Cinder hadn't even entertained the idea that her limited knowledge on the subject was lacking.

"Fuck it." She said. Her hand pushed open the door, and she entered, using the best hip movement she could.

"Ah, you're here." The spartan said.

Cinder paused, and looked at her, the Nikos girl was positively shinning, no doubt in part to that steamy romp she had with Jaune yesterday. Her face was smug, a little grin adorning her face.

"Why are you here?" Cinder asked, trying her best to not antagonize her.

"Isn't it obvious?" She snarked playfully. "I'm here to watch you get railed and bred, of course." She laughed.

"That wasn't part of the deal! You-"

Pyrrha waved her off. "I have altered the deal, pray I don't alter it any further." She said as she raised her finger at her in a playful manner.

"You little!" Cinder growled.

"Ah, Ella. You're here." Jaune said, as he entered the room from the bathroom, his hair damp and steam rising from his body. "You need something?"

"I uh-" Cinder said, trying to formulate a response to the man she grew to love.

"Cinder here wants to confess something, Jaune, and I think you should hear her out." Pyrrha mewled.

Jaune raised an eyebrow at the Spartan and turned to Cinder. "Ella? You okay? You're spacing out."

"I um." Cinder said. "What I wanted to say was.."

Fuck it.  
"I'm in love with you!" Cinder said, her voice a tad higher than she intended.

Jaune's eyes widened. "Ella.." he turned to Pyrrha, expecting to see her livid, but she was smiling a demure smile, licking her lips.  
"I love you too Ella, but I'm with Pyrrha now. I can't-"

Pyrrha cut him off. "Oh my sweet Jaune." She almost moaned. "That was another part of the deal with your father. We girls all love you, and we're gonna help you get your heirs, all of us."

Jaune froze. "I-What? Pyrrha, are you serious?"

"Of course my love." Pyrrha said as she closed the distance and started rubbing his chest affectionately. "We all agreed to share you, if you want to of course."

Jaune groaned, clearly getting aroused by her touch. Cinder groaned mentally, Pyrrha Nikos was a bold faced _liar_ , it seems. The deal was for her only to bear the Arc heirs, but now here she was, spewing some bold face lie about all the girls being involved with the deal.

Cinder hated to admit it, but she owed the spartan one.

"I mean." Jaune said. "Are _you_ okay with it?"

Pyrrha laughed. "Of course my love. I want to see you break these little harlots like you broke me..." She licked her lips sensually.

"You darn cuckquean." Cinder murmured, too low to hear.

"Now go my love." She said, pushing him towards Cinder, her eyes devouring the raven haired woman. "Give me a good showing."

He was upon her, his breath hot as they kissed.

"Ah" Cinder moaned.  
Their tongues met and swirled around each other. The act of kissing messy but passionate.

"Mm Ella..." Jaune moaned, his hands squeezing her buttocks affectionately.

"Ah. Mmm you little pervert." Cinder moaned, melting into his ministrations. "Squeeze me harder..."

"As you wish."

Pure instinct overtook Cinder's mind. Her hands moved swiftly, taking off most of her underwear in an instant.  
"Look at me Jaune." She pleaded.

His eyes fixed upon her figure.  
She was naked. Her breasts full and plump, her nipples a slight shade darker than the spartan's. Her navel fit and taut. Cinder gave him a show as she moved, almost danced, to make him see more of her.  
Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed, a little patch of black hair above her slit.

"No breed mark?" Nikos asked. "Disappointing."

Cinder almost retorted with a biting remark of her own when she felt Jaune's breath in her pelvic region. He sniffed around her pubic mound, leaving kisses and licks around her thick thighs.  
"Mmm." Cinder moaned.

"I want to eat you up, Ella." Jaune groaned as he dived in, prying her pussy lips apart.

"Oh!" Cinder moaned heartily, the sensations new to her.  
His tongue entered her with vigor licking around her pussy with practiced ease.

"Oh mmm there! right there..." Cinder drawled, the pleasure building up.  
 _So good._ Cinder thought. _I can do something for him too.._

She lead him to the bed, her body currently shifting, until she was sat down on his face, while she faced his crotch.  
She didn't waste any time unpackaging her gift.  
The thick cock gave her a slap as it raised. Cinder gasped.

"See how you like it, Jaune." She moaned.  
She took the head in her mouth, the taste salty in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking him off as hard as she could.

"Damn, Ella..." Jaune groaned in pleasure.

"Tasty." She moaned, her voice clear enough for him to hear her. "Why dont you cum for me, dear?" She dared him, her hands pumping his shaft as she licked the head like a popsicle.

"Cum for me Jaune." She whispered sensually, her hands fondling her lover's sack.  
 _What a bloated set of balls._ Cinder thought, her mind in a frenzy due to the pleasure of Jaune's tongue inside her. _So full of fertile seed..._

"Ella! I'm coming!" Jaune bellowed.  
Cinder slurped her treat. The cock pulsing in her hands every time it shot a rope of thick seed. She swallowed her treat hungrily, the lust burning in her stomach.

"Muah." She gave her lover's appendage a steamy kiss. "Thank you for the treat." She said, almost purring.

"Fuck that's hot." Pyrrha moaned.  
Cinder's eyes fixed on the third wheel. Her hair was disheveled. Her clothes long gone. She had her right hand pleasuring her womanhood, rubbing her slit greedily as her left hand pinched her nipples.

"Enough with the sixty-nine." Cinder growled as she went face to face with Jaune. "I need you to fuck me Jaune. Can you do that? Fuck me and breed me? Are you man enough?" She challenged, on her face a sexy, smug smile.

"I'll show you bitch.." Jaune growled, his hand squeezing her left tit, giving her the most pleasurable, rough pain possible.

"I doubt it." Cinder moaned, smug and smirking. "Not with this pitiful thing..." She said, her hand rubbing the underside of her lover's cock.

Jaune flipped her over the bed, she was face down, her ass high in the air as Jaune gave her a hearty slap on the ass.

"Mmm!" Cinder smirked and winked at him. "That all you got, Arc?"  
She wiggled her ass at him, daring him, inviting him.

He levelled the head of her cock into her entrance, the warmth of the penis sending waves of pleasure through Cinder's body.  
"What are you waiting for?" Cinder said, half begging. "Aren't you gonna fuck me?"

Jaune gave her another slap in the ass, the sting of his palm making her almost moan.  
"I'll fuck you into submission." Jaune growled, fire in his eyes as he eyed the submissive form of Cinder below him.

He entered her all at once. Her pussy full and trying to accommodate to the palpitating piece of meat inside her.  
"Oh fuck.." Cinder drawled, as she came instantly. Her walls clenching his cock greedily.

"Hahaha!" Jaune laughed, his finger toying with her puckered anus. "What was that about my pitiful thing?"

"Ah ah. Mmm I'm sowwyyy." Cinder moaned as her orgasmic high subsided.

"I bet you are, bitch. But apologizing wont help you. "Jaune spat, his fingers digging deep into her thighs as he prepared to thrust. "I'll rut into you until you learn your lesson."  
He thrusted into her, every time, the head of his cock kissing her womb. The meaty slap of flesh against flesh echoed through the dorm.

"I'm sowwy! I'm sowwy ah! ah! fuck me..." Cinder moaned, her lovers cock entering her, leaving her pussy gaping. The meat of her pussy gripping into his cock with a vice.

"You tight bitch." Jaune groaned. He slapped her ass, leaving red marks in her erotic and sweating pale flesh. "I'll fuck a child into you, whore."

"Yes! I'm a whore! I'm a whore!" Cinder almost shouted. "I'm sorry dear. Fuck me with your thick cock... Ah! Mmmm so good. I love your cock dear.."

"You love my cock? You're such a bitch Ella. Look at you, reduced to a whimpering mess when getting fucked." Jaune teased her, his arms lifting her up until her back touched his chest. His hand wrapping around her throat.

"Ahhhh. Mmm choke me. Fuck me. I love being fucked.. By your thick and juicy cock..." Cinder moaned incomprehensively.

"I'm going to cum now, bitch." Jaune said, gritting his teeth as he continued his assault. "I'm gonna stick it in your ass and cum there."

"No!" Cinder screamed,. "Please dear. Cum inside me. Impregnate this lowly bitch with your seed. Please..."

"Good girl." Jaune said, squeezing her throat in a way that made Cinder feel more pleasure than ever before. "I'll give you a child, whore." Jaune spat.

He shoved her into the bed, his hand on top of her head, keeping her pinned, as his thrusts became rougher and deeper.

"Here I come, slut. Take it!" Jaune screamed as he came.

Cinder came too.  
The thick ropes of semen made a slushing noise as they entered her fertile womb, his little Arc swimmers quickly fertilizing her eggs.

"Ahhhh!" Her legs quivered, shaking violently as Cinder thrashed into the bed.

"That'll teach the bitch." Moaned Pyrrha, her face flush due to her own self induced orgasm.

Jaune quickly scooped Cinder into his arms., his face suddenly filled with worry.  
"Ella! Are you okay? I didnt went too far did I?" He said.

Cinder gave him a quick peck on his lips.  
"You were amazing dear." She said. "Cuddle with me."

Jaune sighed in relief. He looked over to Pyrrha, who was coming down from her high.  
"You enjoyed yourself on the peanut gallery?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

"Very much so." Pyrrha said. "I wanted to jump in and help Cinder suck you off, but I didn't want to spoil it when Ruby and Yang try it with you."

Jaune recoiled in shock.  
"I'm doing Ruby and Yang at the same time?" He asked.

"Of course." Replied Pyrrha. "Yang's idea. Lucky you, you get to fuck two hot sisters at the same time, truly the dream of every man."

"And you'll watch that too I suppose." Said Jaune with a smirk.

Pyrrha simply smirked at him and climber over the bed, snuggling to his left side while Cinder snuggled to his right.


	5. Breed The Cat

Two friends sat quietly at Beacon's library, both reading their favorite book series that they bonded over. The silence between them comfortable. Until-

"I got it!"

The sudden outburst was enough to startle the Spartan. She lowered her copy of Ninjas of Love and raised an eyebrow at her feline friend.

"Got what?"

Blake smiled widely, her canines showing. The smile was savage in a way.

"My magnum opus Pyrrha." The faunus sighed. "My final fuck you to that piece of shit Adam."

"I didn't think you hated him that much." Pyrrha said.

Blake deadpanned and met her eyes. "He literally stabbed me through the abdomen and almost kicked Yang to death when she called him an incel. Yeah, I hate his guts, and I have the best way to give him the finger before Atlas takes him away to rot away in some prison."

"Please, do tell?" Pyrrha asked, closing her book and leaving in face up on the table.

"It's...Gods..." Blake's sigh sounded like a moan. "It's kinky, Pyrrha. It's super fucking kinky."

The cat scooted over her redheaded companion and softly whispered her plan to her. Pyrrha listened, face red as the cat faunus explained what she was so excited about.

"Gods, Blake that's-" Pyrrha stuttered, face red.

Blake simply laughed. "You know me. I need your help though."

"Mine?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course dear friend of mine." Blake grinned. "I need someone to record it after all..."

Adam Taurus was having a horrible day.

To be fair, almost all of the days he had after the so called Battle of Beacon were horrible.

Due to his injury, that is, not being able to fucking walk, he was confined to a bed, slowly passing away his days in furious silence.

"I'll teach them..." He growled, his hands curling into fists until his knuckles were white.

He currently resided inside one of Atlas' best airships, inside and bound to a bed in med bay. Regardless of the efforts of the Fangs' best political assets and connections, he was still sentenced to life in prison. He only managed to stay in Vale due to the lengthy legal procedures. His lawyers had bought him time but that was it. He was originally scheduled to leave last December, almost 2 months after the attack on Beacon, however his legal team had managed to buy him almost 6 months of time. Time to plan.

Of course, he hadn't come up with anything that would help him escape.

He couldn't anyway, as his legs didn't work anymore.

Adam growled.

In his sanity-less mind, he pictured himself healing somehow and killing everyone who ever wronged him, capturing that wench of a teacher that had crippled him and leaving her for his men to rape. Finding Blake and "saving" her from those horrible humans that had brainwashed her into being some kind of subservient creature instead of the daughter of Ghira Belladonna.

Of course, all of this was just wishful thinking on the part of an insane man.

He was stuck, with no hope of escape. He would rot in a prison for the rest of his life, not being able to clean after himself.

Adam wished for Atlas to simply execute him. Death would be preferable to life in jail.

"Taurus, visitor." The gruff voice of the soldier stationed at his door broke him out of his daze. He scowled at the man, but didn't have any energy left for threats of any kind.

He tried that for months, to no result.

The platinum blonde woman entered the room slowly, pushing inside a table on wheels, on top of it; a flat screen tv.

"Visitors only get five." The soldier said, his voice serious. "However the general has instructed me to wait outside until called upon."

"Good." The woman said. "I'll take it from here, private. Please do lock the door for me?"

"Ma'am." The soldier saluted and left the room, locking the door.

Adam wanted to grab her and throttle her to death, however the aura proof cuffs around his wrists impeded him from doing so.

"Why are you here?" He simply growled, his eyes narrowing towards the form of Glynda Goodwitch as she simply shrugged off his unrestrained aggression.

"I'm doing one of my students a favor." She said. She rolled her eyes. "I had to call in a favor with the general himself to see you."

"Why do I care, cunt?" He snarled.

Glynda simply rolled her eyes at him, as if he were a child.

"All worth it. Ms. Belladonna offered me something that I have wanted for a long time. Doing this for her is nothing." Glynda said.

"Blake?" He asked. "What does that traitor have to do with anything?"

Glynda smiled. "A traitor to you, yes. Yet you love her? Do you not?"

"I don't have to answer a fucking thing to you!" He spat. "Now why are you here?"

Glynda waved her hand dismissively. "I brought you a message. From Blake."

Adam's mind quickly did a double take.

"A message?" He asked, hesitantly.

The platinum blonde teacher merely nodded and began setting up the screen, connecting the different display cables to the corresponding ports.

_This is it!_ Adam thought in joy. Blake has finally seen the error of her ways. _She's going to break me out!_

The screen came to life and the image that greeted Adam was anything but.

The camera of a scroll quickly came to life, its lenses focusing on the student dorm room.

Adam's breath hitched.

Blake was there, she was-she was-

Blake was kneeling and naked like the day she was born. Around her neck, a collar one would find on dogs or cats. She was without a bow, her ears laid flat against her head as she bowed her head in clear servitude.

"Wha-" Adam failed to find his voice when the one behind the camera spoke.

_"Tell me your name."_ The voice, clearly feminine, cooed at his once upon a time partner..

_"B-Blake Belladonna."_

_"And why are you here right now, Blake Belladonna?"_ The voice asked.

_"I-I'm here to-"_ Blake gritted out, her face red in clear embarrassment, yet her body language expressed lust instead.

_"I'm here to be b-bred by a big, thick, human cock"_ Blake moaned.

"What in the gods..." Adam was too stunned to speak, his eyes glued to the sinful appearance of the woman he loved dearly.

As Blake lifted her head to see the camera currently filming her, another person entered the shot from behind Blake, positioning themselves on her left. Nothing could be seen of him from the waist down.

Adam wanted to scream.

The man's erection was plain for all to see, it was throbbing somewhat, as Blake laid her eyes on it. Her amber eyes dilated as a breath caught in her throat.

Her mouth salivated as she inched her mouth close to the manhood next to her, her breath erratic as she extended her tongue, clearly intending on tasting the man beside her.

Blake quickly corrected herself, she looked straight at the camera.

_"P-Please, Mistress..."_ Blake moaned in clear arousal, her thighs rubbing together as she fidgeted where she knelt. _"Please let me suck Master's cock."_

_"She's been a good girl, hasn't she Master?"_ The woman said from behind the camera, as the gruff yet young voice of the man answered her.

_"She's been a very good pet."_ He said. _"She eats her meals on time and doesn't make a fuss when we bathe her. I think she deserves a treat."_

_"P-Please."_ Blake asked again, desperation in her voice. " _I've been good. Please let me suck Master's cock. Mistress I beg you..."_

The woman behind the camera laughed.

_"Very well then. Enjoy your treat, pet."_ The woman said, as Blake's expression turned to one of pure joy and quickly moved to envelop the cock in her mouth.

Adam wanted to tear his eyes out. _What sacrilege is this?_ He though, in a silent rage, his eyes watching his beloved suckling on that human's member like it was the most delicious candy. The wet sounds of her mouth pleasuring a human made him physically sick.

Blake moaned as she bobbed her head up and down, her face alit with joy as she suckled and licked all around her master's cock.

The man simply rested a hand on her ears, rubbing them playfully.

_"Good pet."_ He cooed. _"Tell me what you love."_

Blake took her master's cock out of her mouth as she looked at her master straight in the eyes, her hands rubbing up and down on his length.

_"I love cock, Master."_ Blake said, half delirious. _"I love your thick and juicy human cock Master."_

_"Good pet."_ The man said as he forced Blake down on his member. _"I'm close. You better not waste a single drop!"_

Blake simply nodded as she suckled and used her throat to service her master, his hands on the sides of her head as he forced his manhood down her throat.

_"Glug. Ack..gug gug gag glug."_ The sounds of Blake's throat as she tried to deepthroat her human master's cock were erotic for the woman standing beside Adam Taurus' bed.

For Adam himself, the sounds were torture.

_"I'm coming pet!"_ The man growled.

"No!" Adam managed to scream.

But it was too late.

Blake's eyes widened as she felt the cock tremble inside her mouth. Her cheeks were soon filled with rich and fertile human seed.

She gulped down her treat with joy, letting the cock out of her mouth with an audible pop!

_"I love my master's cum~."_ Blake happily sang, her index finger and thumb wrapped around the man's cock, jerking him off. Squeezing every last drop out of him, _"I love to suck my master's cock~."_

_"Now then."_ the woman behind the camera said. _"It's time to breed this little harlot. Pet, show me what you've done to prepare for this."_

_"Yes mistress."_ Blake said. She produced a bottle of pills and showed them to he camera. _"These are fertility pills. I took one in preparation for today. Today is also an unsafe day for me...If Master were to c-cum inside m-me.."_

_"I hope you enjoy being your Master's broodmare, pet."_ The woman laughed.

"Blake no..." Adam whispered, defeated.

Blake prostrated herself to the camera. Her glistening folds being recorded for them to see.

_"Beg, pet."_ The man spat out, his hand slapping the faunus' arse cheek, leaving a red print.

_"P-Please Master. My body is yours."_ Blake said, wiggling her ass closer to the erect manhood behind her. _"My womb is for your use only. Please violate my fertile pussy and breed me like the animal I am..."_

_"Well said, pet."_ The man laughed as he slapped her arse again, Blake moaning with pleasure as his palm made contact with her ass cheek.

"S-Stop it..." There was no strength left in Adam, his eyes hollow as the man in the video inched his manhood close to his love's womanhood. "D-Don't"

The man buried himself deep inside Blake.

_"Ohhhh!"_ Blake moaned, her legs trembling in orgasmic bliss as she came.

_"You came just from that?"_ The woman recording said as she moved closed to Blake, her hand cupping her cheeks, like inspecting an animal. _"You truly are a beast."_

Blake's face was red with pleasure, she was panting, her tongue out. Like a dog in heat.

_"Now then pet."_ The woman positioned her slit close to Blake's mouth. The camera recording the sinful embrace from a top down perspective. _"Pleasure me too."_

Blake's tongue entered the woman's pussy, the wet sounds of her mouth sucking and licking the woman clear and loud.

_"There's not need to be gentle with her my love. She's just a beast in heat. Rut into her and breed her like an animal..."_ The woman moaned as she dug her fingers into Blake's scalp.

The man complied, and with thunderous efficiency and strength, plowed into Blake's trembling pussy, their flesh meeting every time he thrusted. Blake had only a second to breathe, every time her Master rutted into her left her breathless.

_"Oh. Aaaaah nyaaaa nyaaa nyaaa."_ The raven-haired faunus moaned into the pussy of her Mistress.

_"You can't even form words anymore."_ The woman laughed. _"You pitiful thing.."_

"W-Why?" Adam asked. "W-Why would you show me this?"

Glynda Goodwitch laughed.

"Now **that** is a man." She sighed, her legs rubbing together. "Look at him, fucking the woman you love. I bet not even you could bring her to that state."

Adam couldn't do anything but look down, the twisting agony in his gut torturing him as the sounds of slapping flesh and his love's moans echoed in the room.

_"Fuck my pussy, fuck my pussy! Master! nyaaaa."_

"He's going to _breed_ her." Glynda said, matter of factly. "Me too, eventually. I hope that when you sleep at night, you remember this sight. The sight of your former lover, on her knees, being fucked and bred by a human."

_"Take it pet. I'm coming!"_ The man bellowed to the heavens, as he buried himself as deep as he could inside Blake.

_"Ooooooooh! Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ Blake screamed into the other woman's mound, her eyes rolling up her skull as she came again.

The camera changed focus. The creamy thighs of Blake were trembling, every so often a sudden jolt of pleasure assaulted the cat faunus as she shook, riding the high of her creampie and orgasm.

Her pussy was ruined. The previously tiny, tight slit was now a ruined, gaping and palpitating hole, human cum slowly dripping down to the floor.

_"I almost forgot."_ Mistress said, grabbing a wide tip pen from a nearby table.

On Blake's flesh, right unto her quivering left ass cheek, she wrote _'Human Cocks Only'_ complete with an arrow pointing to her dripping pussy.

She moved onto her right ass cheek and wrote; _'Arc Broodmare'_

_"I hope you enjoyed our show."_ The woman said, and then the camera shut off, the screen turning to darkness.

Adam's heart broke. He screamed until his throat bled.

Glynda Goodwitch strutted out of the airship bay with a big smile on her face.

Her scroll suddenly rang, the caller ID saying everything she needed to know.

She answered.

"Is it done?" The voice from the other side of the call asked.

"Yes. It's done." Glynda said.

"Very good. Very good." The voice said, satisfied. "Pyrrha and I are thinking of ways to repay you, Glynda. I think we zeroed in on something. Are you familiar with Ninjas of Love Volume 12?"

Glynda gulped, her heart beating at a thousand miles per hour. She readjusted herself.

"Y-Yes. However there are many scenes in that book. What exactly are you girls planning?"

Blake laughed. "Oh, that would spoil the surprise, Miss G. However be assured that your turn will come, after Weiss' of course. It is only fair.

Glynda wanted to protest, but kept her cool. "Of course, it's only fair for me to wait until our harem sisters are all satisfied and impregnated. I was last to join you after all.."

"Quite." Blake said. "I'll see you around Miss G."

The call ended, and Glynda exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

On the other side of the line, Blake grinned, currently cuddling in bed with her man and her harem sister. The blonde man was currently asleep, his energy currently spent after trying to please both his partners.

"Ninjas of love, Volume 12. What is your favorite scene in that book, Pyr?" Blake whispered.

Pyrrha smiled at her feline friend.

"Hmm. It's probably the final battle between the Shogun and the Kunoichi. The one where she agrees to be with him. The sex in that scene was very well written."

"Oh?" Blake smiled demurely. "Mine is a bit different. It's the part where the Kunoichi's best friend is captured by the barbarian tribe, she resisted them at first, but the pleasure was too much, and she lost her mind."

"The gangbang scene?" Pyrrha asked. "How will you pull that one off? There´s only one Jaune, and I'm sure Glynda doesn't want any other man except for him. I'm the same in that regard, I only belong to Jaune and no one else."

Blake simply grinned at the champion. "I think its time for Jaune and I to experiment a bit with our respective semblances."


	6. Breed The Sisters

Yang Xiao Long wanted something with a burning passion.  
She wanted to be Yang Arc.

The realization had hit her during her first year. The way he smiled always managed to fill her heart with joy.  
  
Maybe she also wanted to see her bitch mother's face when she saw the family she now had. She digressed. Yang loved Jaune. He was brave, witty, and not too bad on the eyes. But the reason why Yang wanted to snag the blonde man for herself was simple.

Ruby loved Jaune too.

At first she was terrified of the notion. She loved Jaune and so did her sister. Yang lost many nights thinking on a way to resolve the situation. Sometimes she prayed that Ruby's little crush would go away. Sometimes she resolved herself to stand aside for the sake of her sister.

But the problem was easily disposed of when Ruby realized her sister was in love with the same man as her.

Yang expected shouting, crying and scowling. She entered her team's dorm ready and waiting for the massive chewing out her precious little sister would deliver upon her.

What Yang hadn't expected was for her little sister to embrace her in happiness. To joyfully declare that Jaune would not be able to resist both of them. That she was happy that Yang loved the same man as her.

"We'll be a big happy family!" Ruby squeaked, obviously excited.

Yang stood there dumbfounded, but after a solid minute of her brain rebooting, she laughed and laughed until her throat was sore.

  
And so when Nora had convened the Great Council, Ruby insisted for her and Yang to have their turn at the same time.

Yang became a spluttering mess when her sister said that.

The implications were very clear for her. Yang reddened and coughed into her fist while the rest of the women in the room looked at Ruby with wide eyes and furious blushes.  
  
Sometimes her sister's socially inept orientation showed.

Yang usually found her partner reading at the library. Sometimes the spartan joined her to discuss whatever they discussed when they both felt particularly creative. Yang shuddered at the thought of the two biggest closet perverts talking over their lewd plots.  
"I don't see what the big deal is, honestly." Blake shrugged. "She's your sister. A little kinship is expected."

Yang coughed. "Blake. Ruby and Jaune are going to...you know., and then Jaune and I will...do it, while Ruby watches. Excuse me if that has me a little nervous."

"Why? That sounds honestly kinda hot." Blake said, grinning.

Yang half-heartedly punched her arm in joke protest.

"While my appearance may say otherwise, I do not know anything about boys or what they like." Yang sighed in embarrassment.

"I figured." Blake quipped, her eyes still glued to her smut. A big smiled plastered on her face "The way you speak to Jaune screams virgin. You're totally all bark and no bite."

Yangs eyes turned red at the quip for a second.

"Yeah." Yang said, calming down and accepting the truth. "Laugh it up."

"But Ruby is one too." Blake said. "Can you imagine how nervous she must be? I'd bet Lien she'll feel way better if your'e there with her, helping her every step of the way."

"Yeah. You're right." Yang nodded. "I'm the big sister. That means I have to help my little sister with this. Thanks Blakey! I need to go find Rubes! We must plan our lechery!" Yang said cheerfully as she dashed out of the library with newfound energy. Blake sighed.

"Let's hope nothing blows up." She added drily. She took out her phone and hit speed dial.

"Blake?" The voice of Pyrrha greeted her.

"Hey P." Blake greeted. "Jaune?"

"He's out with Cin-with Ella. They went out to grab a bite."

"Ah. Well I'm calling you to remind you that today is Yang and Ruby's turn. Maybe you should steer clear from the dorm this time? Yang is very nervous."

"But of course." Pyrrha said. "We should be as accommodating to our harem sisters as we can."

"But Pyrrha." Blake said, her voice lecherous. "I never said anything about recording it. Call it a ...surprise for later."

Pyrrha moaned lightly. "I'll go set up the cameras."

Yang and Ruby found themselves currently outside of JNPR's dorm.  
Pyrrha had once joked with them about how actually working up the courage to enter the room was the most difficult part, and that everything after that was smooth sailing.

"Yaaang" Ruby pouted. "Let's just go in.."  
  
Yang ignored her.

This entrance needed to be perfect. She had to throw in the perfect pun and then everything would be easier for her. Humor always managed to help her calm down when she felt anxious.

"Hmmm" Yang mused to herself, tuning out the world around her. "How about 'what's poppin baby daddy?' No, no. That would be too on the nose. Or would it?"

"Yaaaaaaang" Ruby groaned, clearly annoyed. "We've been sitting her for ten minutes! I'll open the door for you, move aside!"

"Wait wha-"

The sentence died in her throat as Ruby pushed her aside and strode into the room like there was nothing awry about their situation.

"Heya Jaune!" She greeted, her silver eyes shining at seeing her crush.

Jaune smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Hey Rubes. I guess it's you girls' turn right?"

"Uh huh" Ruby nodded fervently. "Today is our initiation as Arc Harem Sisters!"

"Ruby! Wha-" Yang stood frozen, watching the interaction between the two dorks.

"Hey Yang." Jaune greeted, a smile on his face. Seeing his expression, Yang felt herself melt.

"H-Hey to you to V-Vomit boy." She gritted out, trying to sound less awkward than what she felt. "R-Ready to give our p-pipes a good uh...cleaning?"

Jaune blinked once. "What?"

"Oh don't mind her." Ruby said, her voice full of mirth. "She's just super nervous since she has never even had a boyfriend before."

Yang's face became almost as pale's as Weiss as she stuttered.

"Uh..."

"But don´t worry, big sister." Ruby said, puffing her chest up, her hands on her hips. "Leave everything to your little sister!"

Yang gulped.

Yang felt like her face was on fire. It must have been.

She slowly tried to mimic Ruby's movements, her sister expertly disrobing herself with her dainty little hands.

Yang on the other hand fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, and almost tripped when she tried to pry off her stockings and skirt.  
  
Jaune didn't seem to mind her awkwardness though, his eyes glued to both her and her sister's naked forms.

Ruby wasn't as filled out as she was, but her breasts were a decent palm size. Her tummy and legs toned and full from years of exercise. Ruby herself stood almost unashamed, covering nothing, her face lit with a big demure smile when she saw Jaune groan in pleasure at the sight of her figure.

Yang herself kept her hands together behind her back, trying to fight off the instinctual need to cover up her bare breasts. She was taller than her sister, her breasts full and big, pink nipples standing at attention. Her navel and abs defined. Her thighs thick and erotic, she fidgeted as Jaune's eyes drifted down to her leaking womanhood.

Blonde hair adorned the tight slit, its juices of arousal dripping down Yang's legs.

Her breath came out in rasps, clearly anxious of being seen naked.

Yang managed to suppress a squeak when Jaune closed the distance between each then and rested the palm on his hand on top of her breast.

He kissed her.

"Muah..."

Yang moved her hands close to her lover's chest, feeling around his muscled, toned body.

"Mmmm.." She moaned.

Jaune squeezed her breasts and played with them, his rough yet gentle hands sending addicting pleasure throughout Yang's whole body.

"You have such an erotic body, Yang." Jaune moaned out, his tongue tracing circles over her bare neck as his left hand went down to her buttocks. "I can't believe such an erotic body has never tasted a man.." Jaune said as he gripped and massaged her ass, his fingers kneading the flesh of her buttocks.

"Yang's always been bashful." Ruby said from behind Jaune, her arms wrapping around him as she pulled him into a kiss. "Lucky you, vomit boy. You get to make two hot sisters into your personal onaholes."

"Ok. Now I know you and Blake have been talking." Jaune deadpanned as he gave Ruby's tight ass a little slap.

"Yang." Ruby said as she came next to her sister, whispering something into her ear.

Yang went red. She nervously looked around until her gaze fell upon Jaune's boxers, the fabric straining trying to contain his arousal.

"O-Ok Ruby..." Yang whispered to her sister.

Ruby smiled, her white teeth showing.

The both got on their knees. Ruby's dainty and delicate hands toying with Jaune's covered member playfully while Yang's hands tugged at the rim of his boxers. She quickly grabbed a hold of them and pulled them down.

Both of them gasped. Jaune's member was twitching, the scent and musk of a man filling their nostrils and filling them with fiery lust.

"N-Nice cock b-bro" Yang squeaked, trying her best to appear confident.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister. She gave Yang a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled into her.

"Don't be nervous Yang. I'm nervous too. But we'll do this together." She said, pecking her sister's cheek once again.

They both ran their tongues around his length.

"Fuck. Shit." Jaune cursed, assaulted by the pleasure of their tag team blowjob.

Ruby went up to the head of his cock and suckled onto it. She winked at Jaune.

Yang, meanwhile, was currently on autopilot. She went down to Jaune's sack and took one of his balls into her mouth, sucking and licking.

"Shit Yang..." Jaune gasped, feeling pleasure beyond compare.

"Switch." Ruby said. Yang's eyes widened as she laid her eyes on the twitching cock, Jaune moved closer to the blonde dragon and rested his cock on the left side of her face.

"It's warm..." Yang moaned, feeling the heat of the cock spread throughout her face.

Yang licked around the head, her tongue carefully tasting her lover's cock. Jaune's member twitched, precum bubbled on the top of his manhood. Yang licked around his head, her lilliac eyes lustful as she did her best to service her man.

"Salty." Yang moaned, out of breath.

Ruby herself was busy suckling on her man's ballsack, humming happily as she took his balls into her mouth and caressed them with her tongue.

"Ah fuck. I'm coming girls!"

Yang's eyes widened in surprise, while Ruby's narrowed in lust.

"Cum for us Jaune." Ruby begged, her moans throaty and needy. She grabbed a hold of his cock and pumped it delicately. "Cum for us..."

Yang's face burned with lust as she opened her mouth, her tongue wagging out as she awaited her lover's climax.

"Fuck! C-Coming!" Jaune groaned.

He came.

His first spurt landed on Yang's tongue as she moaned in pleasure. The second and third spurt landed on Ruby's face, her expression delighted as she licked her lips.

Ruby came upon Yang and gripped her sister's butt like a lifeline.

"Ruby wha-"

Yang had no time to finish her sentence as she was silenced by her younger sister's tongue entering her mouth. Ruby kissed her with lustful emotion as they moaned into each other's mouths.

"Gods..." Jaune gritted out. His manhood roused and ready for action once more.

Ruby went to her feet quickly, pushing Jaune to the bed. She sauntered over him and placed his cock next to her entrance.

"Fuck Rubes..." Jaune moaned as Ruby pinched his nipple, a playful smile on her face. "How can you're-"

"Truth be told I'm also very nervous. So be gentle, Jauney..." She cooed into his ear as she lowered herself onto him.

Yang saw the sinful embrace of her love and her little sister with wide eyes. The lust crept over her shoulders like lightning, her hand slowly creeping close to her dripping slit, her body craving pleasure.

"Ah!" Ruby moaned, his cock almost half inside her. "Make me your woman, Jauney." She pecked him on the lips, innocently.

Ruby lowered herself onto the Arc male, riding him slowly as she adjusted herself to the feeling of him deep inside her.

"Oh gods" She moaned. "B-Big."

Jaune caressed her breasts with affection. "Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"N-No." Ruby said, out of breath. "It's, intense, but good."

Ruby grabbed a hold of his hands and intertwined her fingers with her own as she rode him.

She lowered herself upon him and then raised herself to repeat the process, the wet sounds of their sexes joining turning Yang on to new extremes.

"Ah! Oh! Jauney!" Ruby moaned out, her hands holding onto his own like a lifeline. "I love you Jauney!"

Yang rubbed herself to the sight. The lust had overpowered her own self consciousness.

 _My sister's being fucked in front of me._ Yang thought, her mind filled with lust _. I'm getting turned on by my sister getting fucked._

Jaune pumped into her, trying to match her tempo.

"Oh Jauney!" Ruby moaned, gripping his hands tightly. "I'm c-coming."

Jaune gritted his teeth and increased the tempo, slamming into her roughly, his cock digging out her previously virgin pussy.

"Me too Ruby." Jaune groaned, his hips slamming upwards into her like a jackhammer.

"Make me a mommy..." Ruby moaned. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah Jauney!"  
  
They came at the same time. Ruby screamed in pleasure as Jaune pumped her full of thick and fertile Arc seed, impregnating her.

Yang saw the spectacle with wide eyes. The way Ruby's thighs quivered when he delivered a payload of his essence inside her. The way Jaune's cock palpitated when he came inside her sister. Yang saw all of it and her lust increased.

"Hah hah" Jaune exhaled, setting aside the knocked out Ruby onto the bed, pecking her lips affectionately as he let her rest. He approached Yang, his muscles rippling with sweat.

Yang gulped and moved to embrace him.

Their tongues met, Yang tasted the distinct flavor of cherries, the signature of her sister, as her tongue and his danced around in an erotic display.

"Jaune." She managed to squeak out. "Please fuck this erotic body of mine."

The feeling of his now erect cock resting on her navel sent her instincts into overdrive.

Jaune gently set her down to the bed, his eyes devouring the sight of Yang. He closed in on her breasts and gently nibbled at her nipple.

"Oh! Ah!" Yang had never been touched that way before, the feeling of his teeth gently grinding against her nipples sent her into overdrive, her thighs squirming as her body sought orgasm.

Jaune looked upon the sweaty and very figure of Yang Xiao Long and chuckled to himself. Her pussy was red and raw from her earlier ministrations. Yang's lilac eyes were unfocused and full of the instinctual desire to be bred.

He positioned the head of his cock close to her folds and almost flinched at the sudden heat that emanated from her.

He entered her. Her pussy lips spreading to allow access to his cock.

"Oh fuuuuck.." Yang moaned incoherently.

Jaune gritted his teeth and began to work to undo Yang Xiao Long.

His hips moved as fast as a car as he pounded into Yang.

"Oh aaaah. Oh gods..."

He grabbed a hold of her breasts, squeezing them and earning another moan from Yang.

Ruby had just been woken, and with a smile on her face, laid down , her legs kicking into the air as she giggled every time Yang lost her voice due to the pleasure. Ruby's hand smoothly rubbed Yang's navel, soothing her while Jaune pounded into her with reckless abandon.

"Oh aaah R-Ruby... Aaaaaaaaaaah"

Jaune clenched his teeth, feeling his release approaching. Ruby embraced him from behind.

"Go on Jauney. Make me an aunt.."  
  
Jaune came.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck meeeeeeeeee!" Yang screamed.

Yang's eyes widened as she felt him spill inside of her, every time his cock trembled inside her, another spurt of his fertile Arc seed coated the walls of her womb white, impregnating her.

The blonde dragon quivered in orgasmic bliss, her breasts jiggling as she attempted to catch her breath.

Jaune sighed in exhaustion and laid down on the bed. On his right side, Ruby scooted up to him and grabbed his arm, snuggling into him.

On his left side, Yang dropped herself on top of him, her breasts squeezing against his chest as she closed her eyes and dozed off.

"Did you like it, Jaune?" Ruby asked innocently, her silver eyes meeting his blue eyes.

"Loved it." Jaune said instantly. "You were amazing Rubes. You too Yang."

Yang muttered something in her sleep.

Ruby laughed.

"I love you Jauney. I'm glad I'm gonna be a mommy with you." Ruby said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you gals too." Jaune admitted. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

Currently at the RWBY dorm, Blake and Pyrrha watched the whole event take place.

Blake turned off her screen and stretched her arms.

"Awwww." Pyrrha cooed. "They look so cute together."

"Y-Yes." Blake said, trying to compose herself. "I knew Ruby wanted to put all her effort into this but I never knew how much of a pervert she truly was. Hand holding while being creampied? That's some high class degeneracy."

Pyrrha laughed.

They missed the slightly ajar door however. They missed their bunny senior watching their camera footage, her coffee brown eyes wide while her body was frozen with stupor.

"What in the fuck?" Velvet whispered.


	7. Breed the Thief

"And I've also compiled a list of positions for you to try with our beloved. I'll send them to you right now. We must also discuss the matter of fertility, the Belladonna girl had a brilliant idea on using fertility pills. I have procured some for you, so rest easy, your impregnation is all but assured. I have also coordinated with Nikos and she has agreed to-"

Emerald sighed as she heard her former mistress, now harem sister, drone on about her turn. It was today after all. Emerald wasn't worried though, for she had a special plan that would surely make Jaune's night with her his best night with anyone on his harem.

"Emerald!" Cinder chastised her. "Pay attention! This part's important.."  
"S-Sorry mistress." Emerald cringed the second the words left her mouth.

"Ella is fine, Emerald." Cinder smiled at her, warmly. Emerald knew getting used to this new, cowed and almost house wife Cinder would be an ordeal. Cinder herself rolled her eyes at her nervous expression, she waved at her dismissively.

"What were you thinking about anyway? You looked out of it."

"I appreciate what you're doing Cin-Ella, truly. But I already have a plan of my own." Emerald said each word carefully as to not come off as disrespectful. Cinder's amber eyes studied her for a bit and she nodded.

"I suppose I came off a little controlling back there. I apologize Emerald. You do have the right to plan your first night with our beloved, I was merely trying to help."

Okay, what the fuck. Emerald thought. It's like Jaune fucked the evil out of her.  
Emerald chuckled to herself, lost in that train of thought. She wasn't truly evil though. Just lost. So was I, and Merc.

Emerald's face heated up as she remembered her unique bond with the Arc male. While some of her so called harem sisters said that they all loved Jaune from the beginning, Emerald thought that the man wasn't really that big of a deal anyway.

She had just finished her session in the Beacon gym when she passed the Arc in the hallway. At first she had thought him easy prey, and so tried to pickpocket him out of his wallet.  
Emerald remembered the shock and fear that had permeated her face when he caught her wrist from behind. She had stood there like a deer staring at headlights for a solid minute.

Oh fuck me. She had thought. Now he's going to report me to a teacher or something. Great, our cover is busted to shit. Cinder is going to literally roast me alive…

"If you want to steal something, you need to make sure the person you're stealing from isn't training with a world renowned super fighter."  
The man had said, almost boasting, with a somewhat playful tone.

He released her hand and smiled. His hand went up to scratch his cheek and Emerald froze.  
Once upon a time, a little girl, a starving orphan had stolen some bread from a stall. When the owner had caught her however, he had hit her over the head with his fist, and cursed at her for being a "street rat".  
Emerald didn't really think the blonde boy would've hit her, yet her current situation was so eerily similar to her horrible past that she had frozen in her boots in shock. Emerald wanted to scream at herself for being so utterly stupid that she would show any kind of weakness to a stranger.

The blonde's deep blue eyes caught her own terrified crimson ones and his own widened in surprise.  
"D-Don't worry, haha. I know you didn't really mean to steal from me or anything. It's all cool." He gritted out awkwardly, trying to give her an out because of her evident distress. Emerald narrowed her crimson eyes at him and spoke.

"I did try to steal from you." Emerald said.  
What the fuck did I just say?. Emerald swore in her mind. Cinder's the one that's good with lying! I'm terrible at it. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck.

She had thought that admitting the truth would've given her the time needed to scramble and run, yet she remained frozen in place.

The blonde man laughed.  
"I'm Jaune." He said, cheerfully. "My mother always told me that strangers are friends you haven't said yet, but she never really mentioned would –be thieves." He flashed a grin at her.  
Emerald blushed.

"I-I'm Emerald."  
His blue eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh. You're on Cinder's team right?"

"Y-Yeah. She's my leader."

That had been the start of their friendship. Emerald thought it ironic that both her and Cinder had fallen for the same man. Her talks with him made her happy, not merely content with having any use to someone, as she had felt with Cinder, but actually happy. She felt like she belonged with him.

Her dynamic with him was kind of like a brother-sister deal. She teased him and he teased back. They hanged out with their respective teams, mostly with the young Rose, who Emerald had to admit had become a very close friend of hers. Her heart swelled when she remembered the three of them had done.  
Replacing the headmaster's coffee with toilet water had been hilarious.

However it wasn't all joy and laughter. Back in those past days, Emerald fought with the guilt that she would ultimately play a part and be responsible for the deaths of her pseudo-brother/crush and one of her very first friends.

A week before the Fang had attacked prematurely, Emerald had dreamt of a world where she hadn't wandered as an orphaned girl that no one loved. She had been adopted as Jaune's sister, and enjoyed warm beds and the love of a mother and father.  
Emerald knew that her dreams were simply that, dreams, yet the hole in her chest had become too much for her to bear.

In the end she had wept alone in her team's dorm until Cinder had found her. Her face betrayed no emotion, and simply went to bed after regarding her with a look.  
However the half-maiden's eyes had a certain glint in them that Emerald was quickly to identify.

She's just like me. She had realized.  
Luckily, everything had turned out for the better. The Fang were repelled, Cinder and her team had been granted pardons due to Jaune had pulled some strings, along with the Schnee heiress who had objected at leaving "dangerous criminals" roam free, but melted and relented when Jaune had begged for her help.

What a fuckin' tsundere. Emerald thought in amusement.

And so Emerald waited at the JNPR dorm bathroom, all dressed up in her planned outfit, waiting until Cinder led their beloved future hubby to the dorm.  
Emerald grinned, confidently. He heard the door open, and exited the bathroom, determination in her eyes.

When she entered the room, Cinder met her eyes and nodded. On the bed, Jaune sat, his eyes covered with a blindfold. He fidgeted around while Cinder sat at his lap.  
Well shit. Emerald laughed mentally, Look at her, all smiles sitting on our hubby's lap.

"Em?" Jaune asked. He faced to where she was standing. "Ella told me you wanted to see me?" He smiled.  
"Y-Yeah." Emerald stuttered. She walked over to him until she was certain he would've seen all of her and nodded to Cinder, who slowly took off Jaune's blindfold.

"Well, you shouldn't have blinded me Ella, What if….Holy shit." His eyes widened when he saw her.

Emerald smirked, trying to fight the blush creeping up her neck and to her face.  
She was dressed in what people described as a "harem girl outfit."  
Her thick thighs were clad in white thigh highs with gold accents that hugged her legs tightly, showing off her erotic absolute territory.  
Her womanhood was covered by a white and golden loincloth, small and almost see-through, the criminally transparent piece of cloth had the Arc symbol embroidered at the center of it.  
her breasts were similarly covered up by see through white cloth with golden accents, her breasts visible through the garment.  
Her arms were covered in white and gold bridal gauntlets that went up to her upper arms, below her shoulders.  
Her neck shined with a gold and black choker that also sported her beloved's family crest in the center.  
And her face was half covered with a see through mouth veil, a heart resting at the center of the cloth.  
"Holy fuck Em." Jaune moaned. "Wha-"

Emerald stopped him by grabbing a hold of his rams, and resting them on the sides of her thighs, her heat exciting him even more.

"I'm told It's my time to get fucked, Jaune." She moaned, licking her lips as sensually as she could. "So would you mind?"

She licked at her lips playfully, her crimson red eyes hazy with lust. Cinder had dismounted herself from Jaune's lap, and was busy watching their exchange with hazy eyes and a satisfied smile.

His hands were upon her in an instant, rubbing along her tummy and thighs with something akin to hunger. Jaune growled as his hands went to her ass, and squeezed greedily.

Emerald mewled in pleasure as she shook her hips for him, enticing him with a dance as he continued to devour her with both his hands and his eyes. Her arousal dripped down from her legs and Jaune tore out the cloth covering her breasts, and took both her nipples into his mouth and sucked.

"Mmm fuck." Emerald moaned in pleasure, the feeling of his tongue licking about her bare breasts made her legs feel like jelly.

Behind the young Arc, Cinder went to her knees and slowly undid the clasp of his jeans, sliding off both his pants and his boxers with one fell swoop.  
Emerald's crimson eyes widened as she saw it, standing at full attention, twitching every so ofter.

"Haaaa Haaaa." She breathed, separating herself from her lover as she went on her knees.  
The cock rested on her face easily, covering the whole left side of her face. Emerald licked her lips as she felt the heat of his cock, and moaned in delight as the musky scent of his manhood entered her nostrils.

"Eemerald." Jaune moaned. Her dark, mocha skin contrasted with his pale skin erotically, her mint green hair and crimson eyes enhancing her beauty. Emerald winked at him, her crimson eyes hazy and focused on his blue ones.

"Lord Arc, please allow this whore to pleasure you." She moaned out.  
Her hand slowly and sensually lifted her mouth veil, allowing her lover's throbbing cock inside her moist and warm mouth.  
She licked around the head playfully, tasting his cock like a delicacy. Her left hand slowly cupped and kneaded her lover's ballsack, while her right hand rubbed around her own womanhood.

I'll definitely get addicted to this. Emerald thought as she took as much of Jaune as she could into her mouth, the wet sounds of her sucking and licking exciting her. I'll get addicted to this amazing taste.

She swiftly removed the cock from her mouth, dragging her tongue al around it.  
"Cum inside my mouth if it pleases you, my lord. I'm your personal meat toilet." Emerald said, kissing wetly along the tip of his manhood.

"Or maybe…." She said, slowly rising to her feet. "Does my lord want to use my pussy?"  
She reclined herself softly on the bed, and lifted her loincloth to show him her womanhood. It was drenched in her lust and longing for his cock. Jaune swallowed hard as his cock throbbed in his hands.

Emerald's hands pried open her pussy for her lover to see. Her pussy lips were the delicious mocha color of her skin that turned on Jaune so much, yet the inside of her needy cunt was pink, her folds glistening as she bit her lip.

"Please use my pussy as you wish, my lord." Emerald gritted out. "Please fuck my mocha colored pussy and breed me."

His cock's head kissed her opening, her eyes widening as he slowly entered her.  
Oh fuck. Emerald thought, her legs quivering as he entered her torturously slow, her pussy slowly wrapping around his length, inch by inch. Big, fuck me it's big and so good~.

His cock entered her fully, up to her womb as she wrapped her legs around his hips.  
"Emerald. Holy fuck." Jaune gritted out as his hands gripped her thick thighs. "That outfit is so fucking erotic."

Emerald knew it was erotic. The combination of white and gold had been meant to clash with her natural skin, giving her an exotic allure.

Emerald quickly acted fast, pushing Jaune onto the bed and slowly clambering above him, she swiftly impaled herself upon his length once more, her hands on his chest as she erotically moved her hips.

"Oh shit." Jaune moaned, gritting his teeth. "T-Tight."

Emerald smirked as she rode him, dancing around his length ans slowly working her muscles into squeezing the cock inside her.

That's right. Emerald thought. Warm and tight, just for you Jaune~.

Her fingers found his pectorals, Emerald moaned lovingly and bit her lip as she felt around her lover's toned body and abs. Her fingers slowly twisting his nipples as Jaune shuddered and moaned below her.

"Cum inside me, my lord. Impregnate me with your virile cum."

He thrusted into her as she danced on his cock, his cock entered her up to her womb and slowly dug her out, making her gasp in pleasure.

"Em." Jaune moaned, his arms wrapping around her and lifting her up until they were on a standing position. He pounded and pounded into her mocha colored pussy, earning gasps and moans from the exotic beauty in his embrace.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me Jaune. Oh shit. Aaaaaaah aaaaaah haaa."

"Emerald I'm coming." He moaned into her mouth, their tongues caressing each other.

"Inside." Emerald grunted out, each of his furious thrusts leaving her breathless. "Mark my womb with your seed."

He grabbed her thighs, his fingers digging into her legs as he came.  
Emerald's red eyes widened.

The cock deep inside her throbbed and expanded, depositing inside her fertile depths a rich serving of healthy and virile seed. Emerald came.

Her legs quivered, her tongue hung out of her mouth as her lover continued to drain his balls deep inside her pussy, the amount of seed inside her so plenty that it leaked out of her pussy and into the floor below her.

"I'm not done with you yet, Emerald. You little minx, dressing like some slut to get me going…"  
Jaune growled as he set her on her knees, his hand furiously stroking his cock while Emerald watched him with wide and lustful eyes.

She opened her mouth for him, her tongue lolling out as she awaited her reward for a good service.

He came again, a spurt of his cum falling into her waiting tongue as she savored the seed she became addicted to. The second and third spurts of his white cum glazed around her brown nipples, covering her breasts with a white sheen, contrasting with her erotic and flushed skin.

"I belong to you now, Jaune." Emerald moaned as she scooped the seed off her breasts and licked her fingers in delight. "I'm your woman."

Emerald quickly got to her feet and sauntered over to Jaune.

"M-More." She said, her body squishing itself on him. "I want more."  
Jaune grinned and captured her lips with a kiss, his hands slowly caressing her neck.

On the other side of the school, a meeting took place. The library was deserted as the girls met to discuss their lechery. The Spartan nodded to her feline companion as they both studied the third person sat next to them.

"Uh" Velvet stuttered. "So all of you girls as currently f-fucking Jaune? As in, actual sex?"

"We all love him." Pyrrha said. "But yes, we have been getting down and dirty with each other."

Velvet's eyes widened. "Each other? I mean-"

Blake draped an arm over Velvet, her face flush and smiling. "Oh Vel. My faunus sister." She began. "We are all part of his Arc Harem. We are harem sisters, and something tells me you want in."

"M-Me?" Velvet gasped in shock, her face red and her bunny ears twitching. "W-What gave you that idea?"

"The fact that you stood behind us and watched with us as Jaune plowed Yang and Ruby." Pyrrha added, amused by the situation.

"I could also smell your arousal, Vel come on." Blake said, smirking smugly at her.

"Shite." Velvet swore. "I never thought you were all…together."

"We're all equal, and Jaune loves us all. Pyrrha is kinda the alpha of the pack but she's a switch so it works."

"S-Switch?" Velvet asked timidly.

"It means I like being both the dom and the sub." Pyrrha replied.

"So." Blake clasped her hands together. "What're you gonna do now?"

"I-" Velvet stuttered. "O-Ok. If we're all equal and Jaune will love us all, then I a-accept."

"Oh I'm so glad!" Pyrrha smiled as she clasped her hands together. "Jaune will love another faunus in his harem, I just know it!"

"I tell you Vel." Blake purred into her ear. "Once you have a taste of him… You'll get addicted."  
Velvet simply fidgeted and looked down blushing.

"You girls mentioned something about t-turns?" Velvet said.

"Yeah. You'll have to go after Goodwitch though. She's in for a little surprise." Blake grinned from ear to ear, her face red. She turned to Pyrrha. "Could you imagine how much bank we could make if we sold a video of Glynda Goodwitch being railed by Jaune, I mean…Jaunes"

Pyrrha laughed. "Maybe if I run out of sponsorship money or Arcadia goes bankrupt I'll consider that."

Velvet froze. "W-Wait G-Goodwitch? Miss Goodwitch is in on this too?!"

"Oh Velvet." Pyrrha and Blake moaned at the same time. "You have no idea."


	8. Breed the Heiress

Weiss felt she would literally die if forced to wait around another day. When the turn order had been established, Weiss felt somewhat cheated, she was dead last in the list. She refused to believe it was karma. Yes she had treated her future husband somewhat badly, but surely she wasn't such a bitch, right?  
The heiress shook her head. To pass the time she would sometimes drink tea with Winter, sometimes another person from RWBY joined in. Winter was adamant in getting to know her friends.

Sometimes, Winter would specifically tell Weiss to bring Jaune along. While the notion was scary as hell, she always felt her heart melt when Jaune instantly dropped whatever he was doing to hang out with her.  
Winter had insisted for her to get to know her future in law. While Weiss initially thought her sister's intentions were innocent, the way her elder sibling had stared at her Jaune made her squirm every time.

Gods damn it! Her too?! She had seethed when Winter smiled warmly at the very oblivious blonde man drinking tea next to them.  
She shouldn't be surprised really. Jaune was a very charming man, and Winter a 25 year old woman with no experience with romance besides that awful book series Pyrrha and Blake were into.

I guess…If Ruby and Yang make it work, maybe we can too? She thought.  
She shook her head, currently walking alongside her sister through the Vale Mall. Her sister had surprised her just as she was leaving a very pricy lingerie store. Weiss thought her heart would stop but Winter had smiled a knowing grin at her when she saw the contents of her bag.  
The walked alongside each other in comfortable silence.

"So it is today." Winter had said absentmindedly.  
Weiss shuddered, how could anyone ever talk about their sex lives with their siblings?  
Weiss felt herself groan. Ruby and Yang would. They had. Every night for the last week. Telling Weiss in vivid detail how they both had gone down on the blonde noodle (not a noodle anymore according to Yang) and about their raunchy sex. Yang was the worst, while Ruby simply told her reassuring things to give her confidence, Yang had snickered at her.

I'm sorry Weissy but he literally fucked Rubes and I into stuttering messes. I shudder to think how badly you'll break when it's your go."

Weiss' stomach had turned in lust when Yang had said that.  
Will a romp with my Jaune break me? Will he b-break me with his Arc c-cock? The heiress had shuddered in anticipation.

"Y-Yes." Weiss said to her sister, breaking out of her reverie. "T-Today is my day, with my beloved."

Winter simply smiled, prim and proper.  
"I'm so glad for you, Weiss." Winter said, smiling demurely. "I was wondering…"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at her sister.  
"Winter?"

"I was wondering if you're planning on taping the encounter?" Winter said, her face neutral, but a glint in her eyes betrayed her intentions. "Ms. Belladonna and Nikos have provided me with tapes of the last encounters, for investigative purposes only. I was wondering if you would be open to the idea of being recorded?"

Weiss' mind had to do a double take. Like a car pushing 150, her mind crashed into a lamppost and went up in flames.  
Oh gods. You're hanging out with them? Weiss wanted to scream.

"Wah Whu?"  
Weiss knew her stuttering made her look like a fool, but Winter was not deterred, pressing on.

"I understand if it's too much to ask." Winter said, putting a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "If you're not up to it…"

What kind of person asks for a tape of her sibling and her lover?  
Weiss groaned. Perverts asked for that. Pyrrha and Blake have already gotten to her sister. At this point there was nothing the heiress could do about it.

But is it truly so bad? Winter clearly wants our man too. Why can't we have a little sibling fun together? Another part of Weiss asked, smugly. Yang and Ruby got to have a threesome. Why can't we have one too?

Weiss knew hanging out with Blake and Pyrrha was making her sanity slip, as she wouldn't have thought anything that perverted.  
"I'll c-consider it, Winter." Weiss had managed to grit out, not daring to look her elder sister in her eyes.

"Wonderful. Now I know that your upcoming session was made for the goal of impregnation, but that shouldn't deter you from experimenting, having fun with the man you love. You are a Schnee, Weiss. We Schnees finish last."

That day, Weiss returned to her dorm room and pounced onto her feline teammate with fury, ignoring the startled looks of Cinder and Pyrrha, who lowered their books in shock to see the two girls tussling on the floor.  
She tickled around her weak spot, her ears, mercilessly. Only when Blake was a giggling mess asking for mercy she stopped. She let out a humph and entered the bathroom to prepare herself.  
"What is something we did?" Pyrrha asked innocently.

When Weiss entered the room, the object of her affections was sitting on his bed, waiting for her. His blonde locks were damp from a shower while his skin was flush and red.  
Instantly, his eyes met hers and his face turned into the biggest smile possible. Sunny and full of love, Weiss felt her heart expand at the sight of her beloved happy to see her.  
"Hey Weiss." He said warmly.

"Jaune." Weiss managed to say, firmly but lovingly.  
They stared at each other for what Weiss felt like hours, with a sudden rush of courage, Weiss closed the distance between them and embraced him innocently. No time for small talk.

"Jaune." She said again, this time more weakly, her hands tightening around his chest as Jaune patter her head affectionately.  
He cupped her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes, Weiss felt as if she would explode in joy at the sight of his deep blue eyes.

"K-Kiss me, dunce." She said, almost whispering the words.  
His lips were upon hers in an instant, the soft feeling of her first kiss making her body squirm as her man held her tight. Their difference in size was very noticeable. She was small and petite while her lover was tall and taut, he dwarfed her in size and his arms wrapped around her possessively.

"Y-You've taken my first kiss." Weiss said, blushing.  
Jaune smiled and kissed her again, their lips parted, allowing for her tongue to enter his mouth. The kiss was passionate, their tongues caressed each other. Jaune tasted mint tea on Weiss as he continued his kiss, his hands moving to disrobe his lover.

When he finished, he had to back down to fully appreciate the view.  
Weiss was clad in a blue and white 2 piece lingerie. Her bra was a very light blue, and see-through, her nipples visible through the cloth. She wore thigh highs, also white with blue, the fabric accentuated her pure white complexion, giving her a regal allure. Her panties were very simple, a blue and white thong, the thin straps connecting the fabric hugging her thighs and derriere in such a way that her hips were complimented by the garment.  
She wore blue heels in combination with everything else, giving her an erotic and high class appearance.

An idea hit Weiss, and she slowly went down on her knees, tugging along her lover's zipper.  
I'm not going to be undone by Yang. She mentally growled.

Even through his pants, Weiss could feel the hardness of his sex, the warmth seeping through the cloth and into her hands as she slowly unzipped her price.  
The cock was twitching like crazy, it was a big thing. Weiss almost gulped when her eyes fixed themselves on it. The piece of meat twitching at the feeling of her breath on it. Weiss realized she had moved closer to her lover's manhood, the scent soapy and musky.

I did this. Weiss thought proudly. He's big and hard because of me.  
The heiress gulped down her remaining nervousness and began to pleasure her man. Weiss licked around the head, careful and precise, her little pink lips leaving loving kisses all around the trunk of Jaune's manhood.

"D-Daddy.." She moaned.  
Jaune froze, his eyes widened.  
His cock twitched in her hands. Weiss gave the blonde man a smug smile.  
So you like being called Daddy huh. Weiss smirked.

"Daddy your cock is so big and juicy~." Weiss moaned, Jaune's manhood twitching in pleasure. Weiss smiled and began suckling the head. "I love you Daddy."

"Oh fuck." Jaune moaned.

Weiss knew her lover was close to being undone by her and felt immense amount of pride.  
"Please cum for me, Daddy." Weiss moaned, her delicate fingers rubbing his twitching cock with delight, the heat of the appendage intoxicating Weiss and furthering her growing lust.  
Jaune howled in pleasure, and came all over Weiss.

Weiss moaned in delight when she felt him cum, his cock trembled on her hand as he shot his seed all over her face. Her face was coated with Arc cum. Jaune panting like a dog in heat, his lust increasing at seeing his Snow Angel in such a lewd position.

Weiss licked her lips, cleaning her face as best she could, smiling sensually when she noticed Jaune's cock hardening yet again.

She walked over to him, her hands behind her back, working to undo her bra strap.  
"Daddy. Please fuck your princess. I want your cock~." She moaned. She placed his cock between her thighs and squeezed. The lustful burning in her gut was agonizing. She wanted him. Her whole body was instinctually readying itself for impregnation.

"Shit Weiss…" Jaune moaned, his hands groping her. "Lie down on your back." He growled at her, delivering a stinging slap to her ass. Weiss moaned in pleasure, her white and pale skin marred red with a handprint.

Y-Yes Daddy…" She moaned, slowly lying down and spreading her legs.  
Jaune had to pause for a second to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Weiss was before him, opening her legs for him. Her face was flush with lust, her eyes hazy and full of wanting.

Her womanhood dripped her excitement, her expensive lingerie drenched in her juices.  
Jaune wasted no time removing the annoying fabric, and with wide eyes gaped at what will soon belong to him.

Her pussy was petite in a way, a tight slit, drenched in lust. A little fuzz of silver hair adorning her pussy like a royal crown. Her smell was addicting, the smell of mint and tea. Jaune growled like an animal, he wanted to pound into her so much his whole body shook.  
"Please fuck my pussy Daddy~." Weiss moaned, her face red. "Please take my virginity and make me your woman."

"I'll mark you as mine, princess." Jaune growled, guiding his manhood into her entrance.  
Weiss gasped as she felt the head of his cock prodding into her entrance.

"You cock is kissing my pussy Daddy." Weiss gasped.  
He slowly sheathed himself into her, his cock marking her pussy inch by inch as Weiss gasped at the size of him.

"You're going to break me." Weiss moaned in pleasure, trying her best to take as much of him as possible. "You're going to break my princess' pussy, Daddy."

Weiss cold blue eyes widened as she felt him enter her up to the hilt.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" her moan was loud and raw. Weiss felt around her tummy, delighting at the little bulge along her navel, signifying that her lover was fully inside her.

Jaune gritted his teeth. Out of all of his loves, Weiss was definitely the tightest. Her pussy held his cock in a vice grip. If I'm not careful I'll cum instantly. He thought.  
He began pounding into her, slowly. Weiss squirmed in pleasure everytime she felt his cock leaving her pussy, only to enter it again.

"C-Cock~." Weiss moaned, feeling every detail of his manhood inside her.  
Jaune gritted his teeth in effort and began his work in earnest. Weiss' eyes widened like saucers as he pounded into her with escalating roughness.

"C-Cock!" Weiss moaned, her body shaking everytime Jaune sheated himself inside her, up to her womb. "I love your cock Dady~."

His breaths were ragged as he grabbed ahold of her perky little breasts and pinched her nipples possessively.  
"You belong to me, princess." Jaune growled, his left hand cupping her cheek, his thumb entering her mouth as his hips and hers joined in erotic copulation.

"Daddy!" Weiss moaned, sucking onto his thumb like a baby, her legs closing around him. "Make me bear your c-child! Ohhhh!"

Her back arced impossibly as she felt her orgasm spread throughout her body like thunder. Weiss shook beneath him, her pussy tightening to impossible extremes.

Her heart was beating like a drum. Her eyes met his and she smiled as sexily as she could muster. He came undone a second later. His teeth ground together as he delivered upon her Schnee womb a healthy dose of virile Arc seed, impregnating the heiress. They shook and shook, trembling in pleasure as their orgasms became in sync. Jaune gasped for air as Weiss almost passed out in pleasure. Their breaths began to steady.  
Weiss moaned in delight as she felt him hardening inside her for another round. She smiled and licked her lips, an idea entering her mind.

"Daddy." She moaned, working her muscles to tighten around his cock. "Please claim my anal virginity too. I want to bear your mark forever."

Jaune froze for almost a minute. His mind in disbelief. Holy fuck! He thought.  
He grabbed hold of her roughly, possessively and threw her face down onto the bed, earning a delighted squeak from the heiress.

Weiss instintely raised her pale white butt as high as she could. Jaune's eyes widened as he saw her second hole. A puckered little anus, trembling with need. Her asshole was as pale as her skin as she wiggled her derriere at him.

He slowly positioned himself, his cock and her ass making contact.  
Weiss moaned as she felt him enter her slowly, and almost came when she felt him fully inside her, balls deep.

"You're a little whore, aren't you princess." Jaune growled, trying his best not to cum from Weiss' warm anus clamping itself around his cock.

"Yes, daddy." Weiss moaned, tightening her anal grip on him with a lustful smile on her face. "I'm a little Schnee whore who was made to be fucked by Arc cock~."

He bent down and raised her up, burying himself even deeper inside her, his hand tightening around her neck as he pounded into her previously virgin anus.

"My little princess is such a whore." He spat out, tightening his grip on her pretty white neck. "Take it, Weiss." He accentuated every word he spat with a grunt and a thrust.

"Oh aaaah! Oh oh! Daddy! Daddy! Fuck my little asshole!"  
Their rutting was animalistic, the sounds of slapping flesh and moans slowly became their only language as they mated like animals. Weiss' face was one of pure bliss, her tongue out like a bitch in heat as she felt his cock slowly ruin her tight little anus.

"Ahhhh! You broke me…" She moaned. "I can't live without your cock anymore Daddy…."

"Weiss!" Jaune moaned, pounding into her, as hard as he could. "Gods Weiss I'm close!"

Weiss' eyes widened, their mating halting to a screeching halt as they both came again.  
"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Jaune howled almost like a wolf, his cock twitching madly inside the Schnee's now ruined anus. He came deep inside her, delivering another hefty shot of his cum.

Weiss wailed in pleasure too, her body shaking violently.  
Jaune slowly removed himself from Weiss to appreciate his work. Weiss Schnee laid below him, a twitching mess. Her tight and regal anus had been gaped open just like her little pussy, both leaking his white seed onto the bed. Her breaths were short and ragged, her whole body trembling.

"I've been ruined…" Moaned Weiss. "I've been broken by c-cock~."  
Jaune scooped her into his arms and gently laid her to rest, his hand caressing her left cheek, a finger tracing along her brave and beautiful scar.

"I wuv you Jauney." Weiss mumbled, grabbing ahold of his neck and pulling him into a cuddle.

"Me too, snow angel."

At the library, or as Pyrrha called it, their lair, the women of Arc discussed their next move.  
Blake smirked in self-satisfaction, one of her ears wearing a little headphone. Pyrrha had the other one, listening in too. Their faces were flushed.

"Holy fuck Weiss has a daddy kink." Blake said, almost laughing.

"Truly?" Their guest asked, her silver hair and neutral face reddening slightly.

"Oh yes." Pyrrha said. "Weiss has one uped me, truly. Next time, I'll give Jaune my anal virginity too."

"But did she came undone after him?" Winter Schnee asked. "Schnees are made different. We always finish last."

"Doesn't sound like it." Blake mumbled. "Judging by the audio, I'd say Weiss came first, multiple times in act."

Winter scowled.  
"Then Jaune is as powerful as you girls have described. I thank you for the audio recording, now if you'll excuse me, I have work." Winter said, slowly rising from the chair and leaving the library.

"She has a stick up her ass." Blake said. "She definitely needs to loosen up."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at her.  
"And pray tell dear sister, how will we achieve that?"

Blake's smile became almost predatory.  
"I think we need to give Winter the Glynda treatment."


	9. Breed the Witch

Glynda Goodwitch power walked through the streets of Vale like a woman possessed. The text in her scroll has instructed her to show up, prepared, to some 3-star love motel in Vale's red light district.  
That was the reason she was wearing such a heavy raincoat and a fedora. She didn't want anyone to recognize her, especially when her destination was something as uncouth as a love motel of all places.  
However Glynda moved with a little spry on her steps, her neutral face betrayed what she currently felt. She was excited. She was going to meet with the man she grew to love, and they would make sweet love until she carried a child in her womb.  
The thought made her shiver in excitement.  
Below her heavy coat she wore her finest set lingerie, a little surprise for her lover.

When had her attraction started she wondered as she speed past another street corner, the street light illuminating the night. She decided it started the second she began training him at his insistence. He wanted to expand his knowledge of aura manipulation and has already powered through most of the library's books, what he lacked was practical experience. What better teacher than Glynda Goodwitch? Her semblance required very precise aura control, lest her telekinesis went berserk. The only time she had ever let go was when she walked in on Adam Taurus kicking a fallen Yang Xiao Long, while a prone and sobbing Blake Belladonna begged him to stop.

After the battle, Jaune had approached her and hugged her, thanking her from saving his friends. Her heart felt like a drum when he did that, but now her heart was a machine gun.

Glynda pushed her delicate looking glasses up as she stared at the neon sign hanging on top of the building. She had finally made it, careful not to show her face. Another text from her scroll caught her attention and she reached around one of the coat's pockets to retrieve the device.

Ms. Belladonna: I can see you from up here. Just enter and go up the stairs. The room number is 201, second floor.

Glynda sighed and entered the building, her excitement making her move faster than she intended.  
When Glynda entered the room she noticed the furnishings were a lot more classy than she expected out of some love motel. The room was moderately big, with a big heart shaped bed at the center. Flanking the bed from left and right, two nightstands with boxes of condoms on top of the wooden surfaces.

We won't be using those…Glynda thought in amusement.  
At the far right of the room, sitting on a sofa and staring at the street below from a window, Pyrrha Nikos and Blake Belladonna turned to face her. They were both dressed in lace night coats, red and bronze for the Mistralian and black and purple for the Faunus. Glynda squirmed as she realized they were wearing nothing else, except for Pyrrha, who wore her ever present tiara.

"W-Where's Jaune?" Glynda asked.

"About that..." Pyrrha said, almost smiling.

"He's getting ready on the bathroom. Now, why don't you get out of those stuffy clothes hmm?" Blake purred and signaled her to the bed.

Glynda did as she was told. Both of them seemed to be the leaders of the harem, so she probably needed to heed their words if she wanted to be a part of the arrangement.  
She slowly shook off the heavy coat from her shoulders, and Pyrrha walked behind her and neatly folded her excess clothes, stashing them away below the bed.

She was dressed in fine all white lingerie, her breasts threatening to spill from the lacy cloth. The design of her bra made it so her nipples showed, the twin pink mounds erect at the cold seeping from the window. On her waist she wore a garter belt with a white thong. A white garter band hugging her left thigh sensually.

"Hmm. Nice." Pyrrha commented. "Jaune loves white lingerie. I personally blame Weiss for it."  
"Indeed." Blake added, her amber eyes devouring every inch of Glynda's body. "Are you ready for your gift, Miss G?"

Glynda couldn't do anything but nod fervently.  
"Please, if you will." Glynda said.

Pyrrha's hands were on her breasts in an instant. Glynda's breath hitched as she felt the champion's hands knead at her flesh.  
"Big." Pyrrha remarked. "Bigger than Yang's. Oh Jaune is going to have a field day with these…."

"M-My gift?" Glynda asked again, her green eyes darting to the bathroom door in anxiousness.  
Pyrrha finished her ministrations quickly, her hands retrieving a piece of cloth. Her hands moved quickly, around her head, obscuring her vision.

Glynda almost wanted to protest but kept her mouth quiet. Best just play along. Soon enough she would be under Mr. Arc, him deep inside her, and all would be good.  
Her ears noticed that Blake had moved, walking left of her, to the bathroom door. She knocked three times.

"You're up Jaune. Remember your time limit. Otherwise, have fun." She said, cheekily as she sauntered over to the sofa once more.  
The bathroom door opened and Glynda had to suppress a moan.  
He hasn't even touched me and I'm like this. Glynda thought, "Gods I can't wait anymore."

Having being deprived of her sight, her other senses were stronger, as such, the scent of the object of her affection entered her nose, and she smiled.  
However in her anxious state she had failed to realize that his scent was unusually potent.

She felt heat coming from all around her, and Glynda let out a shaky breath.  
Probably the other girls. Glynda thought, If I remember correctly, Ninjas of Love Volume 12 had a foursome scene with the Shogun and his royal harem, maybe that's the scene Ms. Belladonna planned?

"You can take the blindfold off now, Glynda." Blake said in a surprisingly commanding tone.  
Glynda Goodwitch did as she was bid and her eyes widened to the sight that greeted her.  
She was in the middle of four men. Nude men. Her eyes widened in alarm as she scanned their faces. They were all…

"Mr. Arc?"  
"Yeah." The four of them answered at once, giving his voice an uncanny echo effect. "Shit that's freaky."

"W-What's this?" Glynda asked Blake, who was busy setting up a tripod with what she recognized as Velvet Scarlatina's high tech camera.

"Your gift." Pyrrha answered for her feline companion.

"Correct." Blake said, smiling as the camera started recording. "Lucky you, Miss G. You are the kunoichi's best friend, unfortunately taken by a bandit tribe, and forced to become a little cock slave." She said, licking her lips.

Glynda's breath hitched once again, all around her, erect and thick looking cocks stood. All of them twitching with repressed want. All of the cocks had the same shape, the same veins around the shaft, the same cockhead, the same scent.

G-Gods….Glynda thought, the lust burning in her gut almost threatening to burn her.

"Have fun with your captive, Bandit Jaune." Pyrrha said playfully, reclining her back onto Blake and resting her head on the other girl's lap.

All of the Arc men closed in on her at once, and Glynda could only moan, her face a fiery blush of red.  
"Oh fuck…" She cursed, licking her lips.

"Oh" Pyrrha added. "And leave your glasses on."

Blake and Pyrrha had to admit that the sight of Glynda Goodwitch wearing sexy lingerie and surrounded by erect and twitching Arc cocks was the most erotic thing they had ever seen in their lives. It was sensual beyond belief, not the scene itself, but what its implications were. The knowledge that this was only the beginning.  
Their guts burned in lust as they watched the Jaunes go to town on the teacher.

She was surrounded.  
Glynda moaned in happiness as four cocks stood in front of her. She licked her lips, her face still blushing crimson. She thanked whoever wrote Ninjas of Love for their guidance, as she had never tasted a man in her 30 years of life.  
Too preoccupied with work. Too preoccupied with hunting. Glynda had no regrets, as 30 years of waiting had paid off in the most wonderful way possible. Right now, her deepest and darkest fantasies were being realized.

Her hands found two eager and warm cocks, while she closed the distance to the third in front of her, sucking and licking the twitching appendage with wanting. Her hands moved up and down their shafts, their excitement lubricating their manhoods.

"Shit." The Jaune who's cock was inside her warm mouth moaned, placing his hand on top of her head and pushing her downwards on his length. "That's a good teacher… Keep sucking those cocks.."

The words only made Glynda hornier, she took all of his cock in her throat, gagging as Jaune pumped into her mouth like he would a pussy.

"Glug glug glag glag." Her nose made contact with his pelvic region, the golden hairs above his cock tickling her. Her nose caught his scent, and she moaned heartily, the vibrations pleasuring one of her lover's.  
Her hands rubbed around the two cocks with desperation, craving to give the Arc men as much pleasure as she could.

When she felt the fourth Jaune suddenly position himself below her, she gasped.  
His tongue entered her anus carefully, licking around her canal, and sucking the puckered hole.  
Oh gods almighty. Glynda said, shaking her hips to increase her pleasure.  
The Arc man on her right removed himself from her grasp and kneeled, taking a long look at her swaying breasts. His hands found her nipple and he squeezed, pulled and twisted roughly.

"How can our disciplinarian teacher have tits these big?" He moaned in exasperation. "You cow. I bet you use these to fold men to your whims."

His hand slapped at one of her breasts and Glynda almost came undone there and then.  
"ifm af cfffow." She managed to said, the cock in her mouth preventing her from talking straight.

The Jaune in front of her grabbed ahold of her head by her cheeks and raised her head to meet with his blue eyes.  
"What was that, slave?"

"I-I'm a cow." Glynda whimpered, the sensations of being played around like a toy by these men making her squirm and shake in unbridled lust.

"Damn right you are." Jaune said, burying himself up to the hilt in her throat again, while the second Jaune to her right patted the side of her face with his warm cock.

"Whore of a teacher." One of them cursed. "Being fucked by four men on some love motel. I wonder what your students would think of the cold and strict Glynda Goodwitch being gangbanged."

"The icy and strict Glynda Goodwitch, sucking cocks like they're candy.." Another spat in playful derision.

He removed himself from her mouth once again, and grabbed her by her shoulders.  
"Stand up, whore teacher." He growled, giving her ass a piercing slap that reverberated around the room.

"Y-Yes Master." Glynda looked down in lustful embarrassment at her words. Right now she wasn't Glynda Goodwitch, huntress of Vale. She was a simple slave, made for Arc cock.  
He bent her over the bed, her ass feeling the caress of four different hands as she shook with anticipation.

His cock entered the entrance of her pussy, Glynda squirming as the Arc man rubbed around her lips with the tip of his manhood.

J-Just do it… Glynda almost wanted to say. Just fuck me please…  
As if somehow sensing her thoughts, the man thrusted deep inside Glynda's womanhood, filling her to the brim, the thick cock spreading her apart.

Yes! She thought triumphantly. Thick c-cock all for me…  
The scent of a second man shook her out of her thoughts, as another Jaune positioned his twitching cock right in front of her lips. Glynda didn't need anyone to tell her what to do, her lips closed around the clock and sucked hungrily.

Blake and Pyrrha gasped. Their hands not doing justice to the pleasure their teacher was experiencing right there and then. Glynda Goodwitch, disciplinarian of Beacon, on her knees, being railed by one cock while she messily and eagerly sucked another. The sight was almost too much for the Faunus and the Champion as they rubbed themselves faster.

"I wonder what we should name this video when we upload it to the net." One of the Jaunes said, a vicious smile on his face as he forced Glynda to take all of his cock in her throat.

"Hot MILF teacher gets gangbanged by hung Arc men." Pyrrha added from the sofa, her hands softly kneading her breasts as she delighted on the scene before her.

Glynda's oral ministrations stopped as she felt her end. The Jaune behind her grit his teeth as his teacher's cunt constricted him like a cobra, the tightness almost too much.  
"Oh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Glynda bellowed, her hands gripping at the fabric of the bed.

Glynda Goodwitch came, her legs trembled with violent release. Her face was flushed and red, her tongue lolling out almost like a bitch in heat. One of the Jaunes smiled at seeing her expression, and patted her face with his cock.  
"Good teacher." He said. "Cum all you want."

The second Glynda came down from her orgasmic high, the positions had changed. The two Jaunes that had sat watching her previously grabbed her arms and legs, pulling her up, one of them laid on his back and smiled at her lecherously.

"Let's see how good of a cock rider you are, Miss Goodwitch."  
Glynda wasted no time in climbing over the man and impaling herself on him.

"Gods." She moaned, moving up and down in a tantric rhythm, her body craving release once more.  
She was surrounded by cocks once more. She grabbed a hole of two and rubbed and squeezed them, moaning in pleasure as the fourth man rested his musky and wet cock right on her face.  
He took out a scroll, and with a grin, took a photo of her.

Glynda couldn't do anything but seek pleasure, hands roamed all over her body, her pussy constricting around the cock she was riding. Her breasts were being pulled and roughly squeezed, as if she was a cow being milked.  
"Please cum." She moaned deliriously. "Please give me delicious cum."

The Jaune in front of her hummed in thought.  
"No. I think I have a better idea." He walked around her, positioning his cock in front of the entrance of her anus.

"Oh gods…." Glynda moaned in realization.  
The second the cock entered her she moaned in pleasure so loudly she was certain the people in the street below them could hear.

The Jaune below her hugged her tight and pounded into her with a rough and course tempo that left her witless, his cock bending at such an angle that he touched and caressed her g-spot every thrust.  
The Jaune behind her rutted into her like an animal in heat, his thick cock entering and leaving her second hole. Her asshole stuck itself to the cock almost obscenely, and Jaune groaned in pleasure every time he rutted into her.

"Gods! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! H-Have mercy! Gods! So good! Fuck meeee!" Glynda moaned, her mind fried from the pleasure of her intense double penetration. The Jaunes around her simply stroked their cocks, watching their teacher get debased and fucked in such a beastly manner.

"B-B-Best gift! Ever! Cock! Arc Cock!" The teacher drawled.

The clapping sounds of flesh meeting flesh were the only thing in Glynda's ears as she felt both her holes get filled to the brim. She bit into the Jaune below her, her hands grasping his shoulders as she held onto him with a death grip. Her legs quivering as she felt the rough grunts of efforts of the Arc men currently rutting into her.  
"Cumming!" Both the men inside her shouted at the same time, and with one final thrust, buried themselves as deep as they could inside her holes. Glynda's eyes widened.

"Oooooooooooh Gooooooooooooooooooooooooods!" Glynda howled as she felt what should've been a normal orgasm rip through her body like fire and lightning. The cocks trembled violently inside her as they delivered thick and rich cum.

"I-I'm being filled with cum….B-By cocks…" Glynda gasped, her breathing erratic as she felt a second orgasm coming. "I love Arc cock…."

"Shit." Jaune groaned. "Approaching my limit. Let's end this in style shall we?"  
He grabbed a hold of her, setting her to the floor as the four Arc men surrounded her yet again, their hands on their cocks, rubbing themselves.

Glynda moaned and smiled. She raised her hands made a cup shape in front of her mouth, her tongue out and waiting to taste her man's delicious seed.

"Open wide Glynda." Jaune roared. "Cumming!"  
All four cocks exploded as one. Glynda gasped and moaned as she felt the searing hot spurts of seed cover her face and body, the stench of his semen lingering. Her cupped hands were filled with white pearly cum, her mouth was filled too. Her glasses were now coated in white as the Beacon combat teacher moaned and squirmed.

"Haaah Haaaah. Thank you~." She moaned.

A puff of smoke later and only one Jaune Arc remained in the room, his face flushed red as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Holy fucking shit." He cursed when he took a look at his teacher, the woman looking drunk as she licked her fingers clean.

Blake smiled one of her signature perverted smiles and clicked a button on Velvet's camera.  
"And that's a wrap." She smiled, looking at the twitching and gasping teacher. "I wonder if Winter will have the same reaction…"

Jaune's eyes widened. "Wait. Winter?!"

Pyrrha and Blake gulped. Pyrrha turned to her friend. "You were supposed to tell him…" She deadpanned.

On the other side of Vale, currently inside her own quarters at the General's flagship, Winter Schnee sneezed.


	10. Breed the Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm back my dudes. Sorry for the wait! I was stuck on writer's block on how to approach Velvet's chapter. See, I always want to make each encounter original and unique, luckily the idea to have Coco be an spectator hit me during a shower, thank god. Also, please, please leave a review! As a writer I love it when people notice small quirks of the characters in my writing, and I love reading your reviews! So please, leave a review! See you hopefully before Xmas!

Coco Adel knew something was up with her teammate. Every time, the fashionista would find her favorite bunny hanging out with Blake Belladonna and the invincible girl herself. While Velvet hanging out with Blake wouldn't have raised any flags for Coco, the fact that Nikos tagged along almost every time they hung out was very strange.

Coco knew that while Blake and Velvet were both Faunus, Velvet and Nikos had nothing in common with each other. Then why are they suddenly buddy-buddy? Coco thought.

Then there was the weird way Velvet behaved when it was just the two of them. From asking Velvet what kind of hair product she should use to downright begging her to take her shopping for new clothes, Coco was fairly sure her once shy and fidgety best friend had someone to impress.

A boyfriend, Coco thought amusedly. That still didn't explain why her favorite bunny was hanging out with the Mistralian wonder of all people. Coco had a gut feeling though.

Why they're hanging out has to be related to Vel's changes somehow, Coco thought, rubbing her chin in thought.

The fashionista was currently sitting in the library, closely listening to what Belladonna and Nikos were talking with her teammate. While other people would find spying on your friends distasteful, Coco was not most people.

Sorry Vel, Coco thought, rubbing her head bashfully while she listened in on their conversation, But this mystery is killing me!

"Are you ready for tonight Velvet?" Pyrrha asked the bunny warmly, almost demurely from what Coco could hear. Velvet reddened and only nodded.

Tonight? Coco thought.

"Yes. Although s-since I'm a rabbit faunus, the erm…act is sometimes very lengthy, I've already told Fox and Yatsu to stay clear from the dorms for at least a couple of hours, I only need to tell Coco."

What does being a rabbit faunus have to do with anything? Coco asked herself, trying not to drop the book she was hiding her face in.

"Oh don't worry." Blake waved her hand dismissively. "2 hours is more than enough."

At this, the bunny faunus reddened considerably more. Coco could see something in the mannerisms of her teammate that she hadn't seen before. She saw anticipation.

Whatever it is that they're doing, it goes down tonight, Coco thought pensively.

The rest of the day was a bore for Coco, from stomping weaklings in combat class to listening to Dr. Oobleck ramble about noble houses of Vale and sometimes Arcadia and Atlas, Coco thought more and more about what her teammate was up to.

By the end of the day, she, along with Velvet sat along with teams JNPR and RWBY for dinner (Velvet insisted) Coco had shrugged and went along with it. While she wasn't exactly buddy-buddy like Vel with RWBY and NPR, she was a casual friend of Jaune, from long ago when they were kids.

It's good to catch up, Coco said, remembering the stumbling, nerdy child Jaune fondly from her time in Arcadia with her mother.

Coco was somewhat acquainted with the mannerisms of the members of both teams, so she noticed that the atmosphere was somewhat lighter around them from what she saw of their interactions last year. The Schnee heiress was laughing, laughing! at something the Rose girl said, and resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder in affection.

What the hell is going on, Coco thought, They were never this friendly with each other before, now it's like they're a family or something.

The busty blonde had said something to the heiress in a very teasing tone, something about her not winning any of her fights. Coco's eyes widened. Oh now it's on.

But the Schnee smirked at her teammates instead of lashing out in her usual high society anger.

"Well Yang, not anyone has those massive distractions on your chest helping you win fights."

Yang laughed and patted her on the back. Blake also giggled at the heiress and draped an arm around her. The Schnee heiress melted into the friendly embrace of her faunus teammate.

"Weiss is right Yang. You have massive advantaged in distracting opponents, you're basically cheating."

What the hell, Coco thought.

On the other side of the table, JNPR was in a very heated pancake related discussion with the members of team, CMEN was it? Coco didn't remember their team name. The Fall girl was smiling happily, her face different from anything Coco had seen from her.

The Sustrai girl was cheering loudly, an arm around Nikos as they saw Nora down a whole bottle of maple syrup. Jaune and the Lie boy were both watching with troubled smiles on their faces, the green boy cringing every time his partner gulped another mouthful of syrup.

And Nikos, Nikos was positively beaming. Coco knew her sort, a famous girl, alone and forced to wear a mask for fear of what the world would think of her. Her mother had been this once, a very famous model who never let go of her mask until she married Coco's father.

Her mother used to tell the fashionista all about the loneliness she felt during those early days of her career.

Coco couldn't help but smile for her fellow huntress in-training. Good for her, for finally being herself.

But then something caught Coco's eye that made her pause completely. Below the table, from where she was sat, left of Velvet and Jaune she saw something that made her brain reboot in utter surprise. Velvet's hand and the Arc's own were firmly grasped together, their fingers intertwining. And to the right of Jaune, Nikos' hand was also intertwined with his other hand.

Holy shit, Coco thought. Arc and her teammate? And with Nikos included? Coco couldn't believe it. Jaune Arc and her knew each other as casual friends, after all it was her mother who was hired almost a decade ago by the Arcs of Arcadia to fashion more elegant looking armor for their household guard (an idea from the Arc's eldest Doré)

Coco remembered her time with the Arcs fondly. The Arc castle was beautiful and her time playing with the Arc siblings had been very fun. They had played kings and queens almost daily for the next year that she stayed there, and when it was time to leave, she had wept inconsolably along with the Arc sisters. She knew from this that Jaune was a very good person and a gentleman, so him being a double timing bastard was out of the question. With that in mind, Coco's urge to discover what her teammate was up to skyrocketed.

Coco would excuse herself thirty minutes later, to hide in her team's closet.

Coco felt she was betraying Velvet by hiding in the closet. A normal functioning adult would have simply asked what Velvet needed to dorm room for. But Coco was not functional, much to her humorous chagrin, so she waited around.

Velvet had told her to steer clear from the dorm, though she hadn't told her why. As her leader, Coco wasn't obligated to listen to her, especially if she refused to say anything about it afterwards.

It was 9:00 PM when the door to the dorm opened, Coco, who had been killing time by browsing around in her scroll, fumbled around and shut it off clumsily, lest the light alert them of her presence. The closet she was hiding in was a gift from her mother, made of pricy oak and with horizontal slits to let air flow through.

It's certainly comfy, Coco thought, amused. The shuffling of shoes took her out of her reverie, peaking through the horizontal opening of the closet, Velvet instantly recognized Nikos and Belladonna, both of them clad in robes. Nikos' robe was crimson, with accents of gold, while Belladonna's was purple, with accents of gold too.

Curious, Coco thought. Maybe it's just a stupid sleepover. Great, I'm stuck here until they all hit the hay and start counting z's

And then entered Velvet. She was also clad in a night robe, coffee brown with gold accents. Her teammate was blushing and fidgeting around, but her eyes were brimming with anticipation and what Coco could only guess was excitement. Her hair was also different, it was arranged in a neatly ponytail , with a golden band of bronze tying it neatly.

"Oh man I was sure Goodwitch was never gonna let us go." A fourth voice said and Coco's eyes widened when she recognized it. "You girls are slavers I swear."

Blake smiled at her future husband. "It was expected, love. Glynda has tasted you once and now she's utterly addicted to you. It's a miracle we managed to convince her to wait until next Friday for another session."

Addicted? Coco raised her eyebrow in confusion, Belladonna is making it sound like Jaune is railing Goodwitch or something. Ha! As if. He's probably giving her massages or something. Jaune was always good with those…

"But now we have a new treat for you, Jaune." Nikos said, smiling in a way Coco never knew the usually timid and socially awkward girl was capable of. "Velvet."

Coco's eyes followed her teammate as she slowly walked to her bed, timidly but deceptively fast. Coco was surprised to see that her teammate was swaying her hips at Jaune.

Jaune smiled at the display.

"Jaune." Velvet said, smiling timidly at his while her fingers tugged at her robe. "I love you. You are brave and kind and you have showed me how to stand up for myself. I also want you and Pyrrha and Blake have told me I can have you the same way they have you. D-Do you want me?"

Coco's breath hitched at the words. What the fuck?

"Of course I want you Vel. You're very, very beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Jaune said, with a firm resolute tone that made Coco very surprised.

Velvet's eyes widened and then they became moist with unshed tears, she smiled the biggest smile Coco has ever seen out of her and then-

"Then Jaune. Please take care of my body. I-It's currently my heat period. Please help me. Please f-fuck me and breed my p-pussy."

Coco froze in absolute shock. Velvet had never cursed, and yet there she was, asking for Jaune to fuck her. Coco couldn't take her eyes away from the sight of Velvet as the bunny disrobed. She was naked below her robe, her pink skin glistening from what Coco assumed was scented oil. Her right thigh was adorned with two bands of bronze colored in gold, as if to illustrate that Velvet now belonged to him now, to the Arc heir. The metal was hugging her thick thighs in an unbearable sexy way that made Coco's heart almost skip a beat.

Her chest was large, her breasts swaying with every breath she took. Her nipples were pink and painfully erect. Coco had to swallow, her face slowly reddening.

I never knew Vel had such a s-sexy body, Coco almost swooned.

Jaune immediately closed the distance and pinched Velvet´s pink and erect nipple. His thumb and index pulled and twisted playfully, earning a hearty moan of pleasure from Velvet.

"Mhmmm. Ahhh. J-Jaune..!" Velvet gasped, the Arc male's second hand cupped her dripping womanhood, his fingers caressing her leaking folds with care and affection.

"J-Jaune." Velvet managed to choke out in between moans, "I w-want to suck your cock. P-Please let your s-sexy bunny suck your cock."

Coco gasped in surprise, luckily it was masked with another one of Velvet's moans.

Jaune smiled and began to disrobe himself. His upper body was built and lean. Not like a roided out body builder that Coco had seen many a time from photoshoots in her Mother's studio, but lean and athletic, his abs defined and his arms big and rippling with sweat and muscle.

Coco bit her lip, her left hand inching close and closer to her now moist womanhood as she witnessed the show before her.

Velvet openly drooled at the sight of her mate, and with speed befit of a huntress in-training, dropped to her knees and did away at the pesky belt separating her wanting mouth from her treat. With adept hands, Velvet undid his belt and swiftly dragged Jaune's blue jeans down.

Coco had to bite her hand to avoid moaning.

It was a thick, large thing. While not a monster by any means. The 18 cm of throbbing meat was like an aphrodisiac for all the women in the room. Coco's eyes followed the curvature of the manhood to the soft looking golden hair sitting above Jaune's pelvic region, to the smooth bloated ball sack, back to the red, mushroom like head. Coco remembered how scrawny and little child Jaune used to be.

I can't believe he grew up into this, Coco thought.

Coco's traitorous mind thought about how would it feel like to suckle on the juicy looking head, to drag her tongue across the delicious looking meat, to feel that warm ball sack on top of her face.

Fuck! Coco thought as she shuffled inside the closet, trying to take her pants off, her lust having been kicked into full gear.

Velvet's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise at the sight of her mate's member.

"H-Holy shite." Velvet said with her cute accent. The scent driving her faunus senses to overdrive. "Hmm it looks so tasty."

Yes it does, Coco thought, the heat inside the closet unbearable. Coco felt herself start to sweat just looking at the debauchery in front of her.

"It looks so painful." Velvet cooed, her hand gently pumping the cock in front of her. "Just let your sexy bunny deal with your pent up desires, Jauney." She winked at him.

Coco's breath hitched and she bit out a moan as she saw her teammate's lips enveloping the manhood. Velvet hummed in pleasure as she suckled onto the head happily, her right hand cupping and kneading the bloated looking balls of her mate.

Jaune moaned, his hand softly petting Velvet's ears while his hips moved in a desperate need to feel more pleasure.

"That's a good bunny." He moaned. "Just like that baby, use your tongue."

"Theyre so full…" Velvet moaned, her eyes hazy with lust and animalistic desire for fornication. "So full of wonderful, thick, fertile seed that will give me a litter." She smiled, her lips kissing between the balls of her now mate and owner.

"Fuck…Shit." Coco moaned silently, or tried to be as her hand rubbed her slit furiously. The sight of Velvet, on her knees, sucking a thick looking cock filled Coco with furious lust.

If only I was there with her, helping her suck that tasty cock, Coco thought hazily, her fingers entering her sopping wet cunt roughly.

"Hgrn! Velvet I'm close!" Jaune moaned out and Coco's eyes widened.

Velvet took no time in taking all of her mate's cock in her throat, bobbing her head up and down on the length, her eyes were lustful as she continued to deep throat her man's cock. Velvet was desperate for his climax, she craved it as much as she craved breathing or eating.

"Velvet! Cumming!" Jaune howled out, burying his cock up to the hilt inside Velvet's mouth.

"Hmmmmm!" Velvet moaned.

Coco herself stayed still, her hazel eyes widening as she saw Velvet gulp down every last drop of her lover's seed.

"Glug glug glug!" Velvet's throat was drinking the seed of her lover almost as if it was the most delicious beverage, Velvet's eyes almost rolled up to the back of her head as she continued to drink.

H-He's still coming, Coco realized, eyes wide and body trembling with lust. Coco bit her lip, her hands trying desperately to undo her uniform so she could fondle her now needy breasts.

Velvet finally let go of Jaune's throbbing cock, a thin line of semen and saliva connecting her lips to the head of the still hard manhood. Coco moaned again at the eroticism of it.

"Hmm." Velvet licked her lips. "Tasty."

The bunny slowly rose, dragging her tongue all around Jaune's thigh, up to his abs and his pectorals. Once she stood at full height they kissed, tongues twisting and caressing each other.

"Fuck me." Velvet moaned again. "Breed my little bunny pussy Jaune."

Jaune grinned and gave her thick ass a hearty slap, leaving the flesh red and sore.

"Well if you insist Vel. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk anymore."

Gods, Coco thought as she continued to explore her body, her eyes waiting in anticipation.

Velvet soon found lying face down on the bed, her back arced and her buttocks high in the air as she awaited her partner's member. Her face was red but happy, and Coco couldn't help but feel cheated out of something amazing. Velvet was her teammate and partner after all, she had an obligation to share with her! Coco groaned in frustration as she watched Jaune rub his cock on Velvet's virginal pussy lips, earning moans of pleasure from the Bunny. It was clear that Velvet was enjoying being teased, but Coco was not.

"Just fuck her already. Fuck her little pussy." Coco moaned, her voice but a whisper compared to the moaning of her teammate. Coco was anxious, she wanted to see their fucking, their rutting. She wanted to get off on it. The lust was unbearable and she wanted her release.

Just as Coco's fingers entered her wet snatch, Jaune's cock entered Velvet to the hilt. Velvet thrashed and moaned, evidently riding a very powerful orgasm. Her legs quivered, almost vibrated as Jaune grit his teeth at the sudden tightness of Velvet's bunny pussy.

"Now that's tight. As tight as Weiss." Jaune moaned, rocking his hips back and forth gently, easing Velvet into the feeling of being fucked. He brought up his hand and slapped Velvet's ass again, earning a delighted moan from the bunny.

Schnee too? Coco moaned into her shirt, her teeth biting it so she wouldn't be heard, Is Jaune fucking everyone but me?

"Ah ah ah! Mmmm! G-Give me more!" Velvet moaned, Jaune's thrusts becoming more wild and rough. His fingers bit into Velvet's creamy pink thighs as he continued rutting into her. Velvet's thick ass bounced on Jaunes's pelvis as he continued to fuck Coco's teammate. The fashionista herself tried her best to match her rhythm with her fingers, her index going in and out her sensitive pussy.

"Hmmm! Cock! I love you cock Jaune! Breed my bunny pussy, breed me! Fuck my pussy!"

Velvet's almost incoherent, lustful rambling made Coco shiver with excitement and lust as she increased the roughness of her masturbation. The sight was glorious to her. Cute little Velvet, face down on her bed, her face flushed and her tongue out while Jaune fucked her into submission. The sound of slapping flesh drove Coco to the edge.

It was then that something happened that made Coco freeze for a second time today. Nikos and Belladonna whispered something to each other and entered the fray. Both of them stark naked as well. Belladonna happily embraced Jaune and began capturing his lips in a searing hot kiss, while Nikos….

Coco gasped.

"Ah holy fucking shit!" Jaune moaned. "P-Pyrrha!"

Nikos was on her knees, right behind Jaune, her face buried between his buttocks as she gave him an eager rimmjob.

Coco watched the perverse fucking of her underclassmen and her teammate with the most unbearable lust she had ever felt. Belladonna had climbed onto the bed and had captured Velvets lips with her own. Coco fumed, she wanted to be in Belladonna's position, kissing her cute bunny while their shared mate fucked her into submission.

"Fuck this is too much! Cumming!" Jaune moaned, gripping Velvet's ass tighter as his thrusts became rougher and rougher. Velvet squealed in pleasure as she felt her own end and impregnation approaching. Coco too bit into her discarded shirt, her hands rubbing her erect clit, watching the beautiful scene in front of her.

Jaune bellowed and grunted, and came.

Coco came too, watching her teammate receive a healthy dose of cum deep inside her pussy. Velvet's eyes widened and she thrashed once again, this time more violent than before. Belladonna simply smiled in satisfaction as Velvet's brain fried from the pleasure.

Coco couldn't see the state of Velvet's pussy, but she saw the huge glop of semen dripping out of her. Velvet was in heaven, her orgasm subsided and she felt the little Arc swimmers fertilize her eggs.

The three girls were on their knees, and Coco wished she was a fourth. They were sucking and kissing along Jaune's still erect and ready cock with delight. Pyrrha had taken the head and was sucking on it happily, humming in delight. Blake was busy herself, licking and suckling the balls of her future husband's cock, letting the ball sack rest on her face as she licked her lips.

Velvet was busy dragging her tongue against Jaune's cock. Coco swore she saw Velvet's pupils turning into hearts as she continued tasting her new favorite toy.

"Girls! I'm cumming again!" Jaune moaned as his cock throbbed.

The three girls opened their mouths and accepted their reward.

Coco couldn't believe her eyes. Jaune had come twice already, and he was still ready for more. His load was thick and hearty like all the rest. The ropes of fertile Arc semen caught Blake and Pyrrha in their tongues, they shared a knowing look and took to sharing their rewards with each other, kissing passionately. Another rope of cum caught Velvet's breasts, she quickly scooped it up with her fingers and brought it to her lips, tasting and moaning.

Jaune shone with his aura. The girls eyes widened, blushes slowly creeping on their faces as his cock stood erect once more.

"I'm not done. You little minxes." Jaune growled as he grabbed Nikos' left breast and Belladonna's right, twisting and kneading their nipples, earning hearty moans of pleasure from the red and black duo.

"Ah! Ah! Me next, my love." Pyrrha asked, almost begged, her thighs rubbing together. "Please fuck me, my lord."

Coco watched as Jaune's cock entered the champion of Mistral. Her took her in missionary, her legs dangling on the sides of his waist as he shifted the position into a mating press.

"Ah! I love this!" Pyrrha moaned, her fingers digging into the neck of her lover. "You fit perfectly inside me Jaune. I was made for you. My pussy was made for your cock…. And my womb was made for your children..."

Jaune gritted his teeth and continued his thrusting, earning hearty moans from the Spartan below him. Jaune knew something that not even Blake was privy to. Pyrrha was kinky, sure. But at the end of the day, her greatest kink, the thing that always drives her to orgasm, is a loving, intimate embrace on the part of him.

"Pyrrha.." He moaned into her ear, nibbling it. "My Pyrrha.. Mine and no one else's."

"Mhm. I'm yours." Pyrrha moaned, her face red.

Coco watched the embrace with increasing lust once again. It was so different from when he was taking Velvet, but still amazing to watch. Pyrrha and Jaune's glistening muscles as they both fucked, loved each other, was breathtaking for the fashionista.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune moaned again, kissing her neck. "My wife…"

Pyrrha's emerald eyes widened as she felt her orgasm slowly approaching. Jaune always knew what to say to her to make her cum. They kissed once again, their tongues clashing against each other as Pyrrha felt Jaune's thick manhood rub against the insides of her pussy.

"Cum for me Pyr." Jaune whispered to her, caressing her breasts and her thigh as he continued with his thrusts. "Pyrrha.. Pyrrha…"

"Oh gods..Jaune!" Pyrrha was on her last rope, she wanted to last longer, but with him she always came undone in minutes. Her push clenched around her lover's cock, squeezing him. Pyrrha giggled as she saw Jaune's face twist in pleasure at the sudden tightness. Pyrrha was very competitive, she will one day make him cum during their fucking before her. But today-

"Pyrrha." Jaune moaned once again, burying himself so deep inside her that Pyrrha squealed in delight. "Pyrrha Arc."

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Pyrrha came. The words he spoke to her drove her to orgasm. Her legs quivered as the champion of Mistral shook and shook. Jaune watched it happen with a cocky grin, pecking the redheaded girl's cheek in affection.

"Love you, Pyrrha."

"Haa. Haaaaa." Pyrrha exhaled, tired and worn out, she raised her hand shakily as she eyed Blake. "Switch.."

Blake smiled and met the champion's hand with her own. A symbolical baton pass.

Coco stayed another hour watching them fuck. From Jaune fucking Blake from a standing position, to fucking Velvet in missionary and then sideways. Pyrrha also rode Jaune, intent on making him cum, but alas he whispered soft loving words into her ear and she came once again. She particularly enjoyed watching Blake and Velvet rub their pussies together, with Jaune's cock in between them. The night was so full of debauchery that Coco was convinced she was corrupted with the kinky by the end of it.

After they had left to bathe in the dorm's shower, Coco made her escape. Stumbling through the halls of Beacon, Coco's gut still twisted with unfulfilled lust and want.


End file.
